


The Midnight Flame and the Dawning Sun

by yueninja



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Eventual Smut, Intrigue, M/M, Power Imbalance, Sex Work, Slow Burn, badly written politics, there is some questionable stuff here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueninja/pseuds/yueninja
Summary: When Kyungsoo is pushed into the Crown Prince's chambers, little does he expect to be pushed into the royal court as well. With his own secrets to keep, Kyungsoo must navigate his way through the most dangerous place in the nation.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 49
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I will not be updating this regularly, so this is just a heads up!

“Which one would you like, Your Majesty?” Lady Yubin asks, her elegant figure bowed out of deference.

Kyungsoo keeps his eyes on the ground as he stands next to the offerings. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Sehun’s oiled body shaking almost imperceptibly. Whether it’s from fear or the cold Kyungsoo can’t tell. Jungkook kneels on the other side of him, hands clasped tightly in his lap as he stares down resolutely at the smooth wood floors.

“Hm…” The Crown Prince sounds mocking as if he’s debating what he wants for supper rather than which warm body he’ll keep next to him tonight. “What about this one?”

“O-of course. If that’s what you so wish, Your Majesty.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t see where he points, but the falter in Lady Yubin’s response has him on edge. Did he choose their youngest, a girl who has barely turned thirteen? The housemaster had only added her into the group to show that they had options, not because anyone thought the Crown Prince was depraved. Or maybe he chose one of the more well-built men? There are many rumors that the reason he refuses to bed the Crown Princess is because he prefers to be the one bedded.

Lady Yubin glides across the room, dismissing the escorts one by one. Kyungsoo shifts his weight from his left foot to his right, preparing to walk out right behind them. The housemaster requested he come because she needed Kyungsoo to keep an eye on the younger ones. Despite being one of their more reliable escorts, she didn’t want Kyungsoo kneeling alongside the rest of them. She wanted to provide their very best. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t mind. He’d much rather continue with his regulars than be at the beck and call of someone as fickle as the Crown Prince. 

“Kyungsoo,” Lady Yubin murmurs so that only he can hear her as she passes by. “You’re staying.”

Kyungsoo stills, blood running cold.

“Don’t embarrass us,” Lady Yubin says to him, even though they both know he’ll be on his best behavior.

She leaves last, her flowery scent the only sign that she had been there at all.

“What is your name?” the Crown Prince asks, voice reverberating throughout the room. Kyungsoo has yet to see his face, being told to keep his eyes toward the ground at all times. 

“Kyungsoo, Your Majesty.”

“Come closer, Kyungsoo,” the Crown Prince croons. “I don’t bite.”

Kyungsoo takes a few steps forward, glad he was told to borrow silk robes from the housemaster’s son. He can feel the scrutinizing eyes of the guards and the maidservants. Kyungsoo wonders what it might’ve felt like to be oiled down, wearing only the flimsy pants and wispy shirts the other escorts were wearing.

“Closer,” the Crown Prince says, voice low and alluring. Kyungsoo thinks of the rumors again. While ones about who the Crown Prince prefers in bed are easy to wave off or forget, the real ones whisper of a monster disguised as royalty.

Kyungsoo steps close enough that he can see the individual threads on the Crown Prince’s luxurious robes. His heart is beating hard enough that he’s afraid the Crown Prince will hear it thudding against his ribs.

“Look at me,” the Crown Prince commands in a softer voice.

Kyungsoo lifts his gaze, almost flinching when the face of a nobleman stares back. Unmarred, pale, delicate. But his dark eyes belie his doll-like appearance.

“Tell me, what is a courtesan doing masquerading as a bodyguard?” the Crown Prince asks, regarding Kyungsoo with a slight smirk.

“I didn’t mean to deceive, Your Majesty,” Kyungsoo answers, trying to keep his voice even. If there’s one thing Kyungsoo has mastered, it’s keeping a straight face. “I wasn’t originally sent as one of the offerings, just as a caretaker.”

“You’re far too handsome to be a caretaker,” the Crown Prince says and Kyungsoo can’t tell if he’s being mocked.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo responds, feeling the urge to look away from the Crown Prince’s smirking face.

“Have you ever been in the palace before?” the Crown Prince asks, a charming smile taking over his face. It’s disarming. 

_A monster_ , Kyungsoo’s mind supplies helpfully.

“Only once.”

“Then, I’ll have someone lead you to the baths,” the Crown Prince says, gesturing for two maidservants to assist Kyungsoo. “Take your time,” he adds, before Kyungsoo bows and follows the young women.

𑁍

Kyungsoo is brought to the Crown Prince’s quarters after being thoroughly cleaned and perfumed by the two silent maidservants. The silks he wore from earlier have been taken and he wears only a thin robe that does nothing to shield him from the chilly evening.

What must the housemaster be thinking now? Is she relieved she didn’t need to give one of their best away or disappointed the Crown Prince chose one of their most average? At the very least, she knows Kyungsoo is experienced enough to handle whatever is thrown his way—as long as the Crown Prince isn’t a deviant.

Said prince lays sprawled out on his bed when Kyungsoo enters his bedroom, wearing a blue robe woven with the symbol of the Crown Prince. The skin of his collarbones are visible and so are his pale wrists.

“Are you cold?” are the first words out of the Crown Prince’s mouth as his eyes sweep up and down Kyungsoo’s body. They seem almost analytical as his focus returns to Kyungsoo’s face.

“It’s much warmer in your room than the walkways,” Kyungsoo responds.

“That didn’t answer my question.” It isn’t aggressive, but the hair on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck stands.

“Slightly, Your Majesty.” Kyungsoo is supposed to look down, but the Crown Prince catches his gaze and keeps it from moving away.

“I assure you,” he purrs. He reminds Kyungsoo of the tiger that a traveling circus troupe had as their main attraction. It was domesticated, but knowing how to heel and roll over at the handler’s beck and call did nothing to hide its ferocious teeth and sharp claws. At least the tiger was caged. “It’s warmer here.”

The bed does look rather inviting. The design is distinctly foreign with large, soft pillows and an even softer underbelly, sinking where the Crown Prince is resting. 

Kyungsoo steps forward, wondering what exactly the Crown Prince saw in him. Sehun or Jungkook would definitely do better. Both of them are gifted actors, able to appear demure or suggestive depending on who’s laying in front of them. Kyungsoo is too quiet and serious, oftentimes making patrons uncomfortable. There are a few who like that, trying to unravel his exterior, but it’s not the most popular act.

He stands by the foot of the bed and the Crown Prince tilts his head with a curious look on his face. When Kyungsoo hesitates to move any closer, the Crown Prince holds a hand out towards him and Kyungsoo can’t ignore a direct order.

When he settles his first knee into the plush bed, Kyungsoo nearly topples forward from the lack of resistance. The Crown Prince doesn’t laugh, but one side of his mouth quirks up nearly imperceptibly.

Kyungsoo flushes but adjusts his balance until he’s crawling up to the Crown Prince like an infant. It bothers him, but he pushes down his pride. At the very least, the Crown Prince has the decency not to look too amused or pleased with the rather servile position Kyungsoo is in.

“Is the bed too soft?” the Crown Prince asks, sitting up more so that he and Kyungsoo are face to face. Kyungsoo kneels with his feet tucked underneath him and averts his eyes again.

“It’s softer than I’m used to, but very comfortable, Your Majesty.”

“It’s from the West,” the Crown Prince says, pressing his palm down to demonstrate the give of the bed. “I suppose I can be quite bothersome because I’m so picky with my lifestyle.”

“There’s nothing wrong with knowing what you like,” Kyungsoo responds, feeling the sash holding his robe closed loosening. He tries to shrug his shoulders subtly to get the robe back up, but it doesn’t work, instead loosening the fabric further. It’s fine, Kyungsoo decides. It’s going to come off anyway.

“You’re right.” The Crown Prince grins and the effect is entirely alarming. He’s attractive—that much is already apparent—but the expression on his face is almost boyish and wonderfully radiant. 

_Ah_ , Kyungsoo thinks, remembering the Crown Prince’s nickname. The Lovely Prince. It’s mocking and not very accurate, but Kyungsoo is beginning to see where it comes from.

He’s certainly lovely under the candlelight, but not nearly as dainty as Kyungsoo has heard. He has strong, broad shoulders and every time his sleeves slide further up, Kyungsoo gets another glimpse of a well-muscled forearm. Those deceptively elegant wrists and hands are what might incite the rumors. Or maybe it’s that face. With the right paint and artist, he could rival the beauty of the court ladies. Lovely indeed. Even with the rumors that swirl around him.

“And what do you like, Kyungsoo?”

It’s unsettling to hear his own name come out of the Crown Prince’s mouth, but he manages to mask his discomfort with a small smile.

“Just the simple things,” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Elaborate,” the Crown Prince presses, not in a threatening way, but in a curious one.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen a fraction at the Crown Prince’s display of interest, but he speaks.

“The moon on a cloudless night, hearing the street performers strum their instruments, eating a hot meal after a long day,” Kyungsoo trails off, not sure how to continue. “What about you, Your Majesty?”

“My tastes are broadcasted across the land,” the Crown Prince replies, smile still lingering on his face. “I’m sure you’ve heard of them.”

Kyungsoo’s smile falters for a moment, before plastering it on again. He’s treading dangerous waters.

“There are whisperings of plenty of things. It isn’t wise to trust everything you hear,” Kyungsoo responds. 

There’s a glimmer of surprise in the Crown Prince’s expression, but it disappears so quickly Kyungsoo thinks he must’ve imagined it. 

“You’re clever,” the Crown Prince says, a pleased smile spreading across his face. Kyungsoo isn’t quite sure what to make of it. 

Instead of continuing their conversation, the Crown Prince’s eyes flit to Kyungsoo’s shoulder and he realizes the robe has slipped some more, exposing his right arm and upper chest. 

Kyungsoo reminds himself of what he’s here for and takes the chance to move closer. Whatever they do next will be easier than holding a conversation with the Crown Prince. As Kyungsoo moves, his robe continues to fall down his shoulders until his entire upper body is exposed and the sash is practically useless, barely keeping the fabric from escaping and revealing the rest of his body.

At Kyungsoo’s movement, the Crown Prince redirects his attention back to Kyungsoo’s face. He’s no longer smiling, instead, there’s something much more brazen in the look he gives Kyungsoo.

“Your Majesty?” Kyungsoo waits for the Crown Prince to make the next move.

“You really are handsome,” the Crown Prince says without moving to touch him.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo says, confidence dwindling. Sometimes he wishes he chose to go into hard labor instead of all this preening and dancing around, but this is by far the most reliable profession, even with all its faults. No one stops coming to the whorehouses just because of the cold weather and at least there’s always a place to stay when you meet your quota. Briefly, he wonders, how much is a night with the Crown Prince worth?

“Are you tired?” the royal asks, watching Kyungsoo with his dark eyes. He thinks of the caged tiger again.

“No. Are you, Your Majesty?”

“I’m fine. I just don’t like when my company is so uncomfortable.”

Kyungsoo should lie and deny his uneasiness, but he has a feeling the Crown Prince doesn’t like being appeased through dishonesty.

“I don’t mean to upset you, Your Majesty,” Kyungsoo answers, folding his legs under himself again and lowering his head. This is turning out to be a terrible night.

“No, I appreciate your candor.” The Crown Prince moves closer and touches Kyungsoo’s chin lightly to tilt his head up. His fingers are a bit colder and more calloused than Kyungsoo expects. “Is there anything I can do to make this a more… pleasant experience?”

“I should be asking you that,” Kyungsoo replies out of frustration, forgetting for a brief moment who he’s talking to. When his common sense comes back to him, his eyes widen and he sees the Crown Prince’s own shocked expression. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to–”

“No, no,” the Crown Prince says easily, that boyish smile returning. His hand drops from Kyungsoo’s chin to his knee. “I like it. Don’t stop at my expense. It’s been a while since I’ve had someone interesting to talk to.”

Kyungsoo blinks, feeling the warmth of the Crown Prince’s palm seep through the silk robe. 

“Alright,” Kyungsoo finally says, looking the Prince right in the eye. “What would you like to talk about?”

𑁍

He’s sent back to the brothel in a royal palanquin the next morning, stirring up quite a few whispers from the people he passes. Lady Yubin waits at the entrance of the brothel, not a hair out of place as she leads him inside.

“How did it go?” she asks as they walk past the main parlor where they entertain their guests.

“Fine,” Kyungsoo answers, stifling a yawn. He wasn’t able to sleep till long after the candles had burnt out and the Crown Prince had gone silent, finally falling asleep.

“The housemaster requested to speak with you as soon as you returned,” Lady Yubin informs Kyungsoo as they enter the main hallway that leads to the rest of the brothel. 

The White Lotus is a well-off business and the main building is expansive with three floors and a cellar for the food and drinks they need on hand. Usually, Kyungsoo would be walking past the rooms they use to entertain their more official clients and going up the stairs to his room on the second floor, but instead, they turn to the immediate hallway on their left where the housemaster works in her private room.

Upon Lady Yubin’s knock, there is a stern “Enter”. 

When Kyungsoo opens the door, the smell of incense hits him full on. The room is brightly lit, but the air is heavy and drowsy. It seems that the housemaster has been dealing with another headache.

“Good morning,” Kyungsoo greets, bowing to the figure hunched over a glossy box. 

“Let’s not waste time with pleasantries,” the housemaster replies in her gravelly voice. Her hair is already knotted and she’s dressed in her finest silks. “How did it go last night?”

“It went fine, my lady,” Kyungsoo answers. 

“And yet you return bearing no marks of any sort,” the housemaster observes, her austere face drawn tight. Whatever beauty she might have has been overshadowed by her intensity.

Kyungsoo resists the urge to pull his robe higher to cover his collarbones as she critically scans him from head to toe, but doesn’t confirm anything. The housemaster knows that whatever clients do between the sheets is more trouble than the information is worth, so she doesn’t press any further.

“Do I need to worry about His Majesty’s wrath?” the housemaster asks.

“No,” Kyungsoo replies, “Everything went well.”

The housemaster gives him a curt nod. “Very well, you’re free to go.”

Kyungsoo bows and leaves the room, pulling his neckline up as far as it will go without looking ridiculous.

𑁍

Tonight, Kyungsoo has no patrons to attend to and neither does Yoongi, so the two of them sit in their shared room with the muffled sounds of patrons getting their money’s worth on the floor above them.

Yoongi hasn’t asked him about the Crown Prince and Kyungsoo knows he won’t unless Kyungsoo brings it up. For that, he is thankful, but even Yoongi can’t stop himself from sweeping his eyes over Kyungsoo’s body curiously as they change into their nightclothes.

“Nobles are odd creatures,” Yoongi says in a gruff voice when Kyungsoo raises his brows at the staring.

“You know better than I do,” Kyungsoo replies, referring to Yoongi’s mysterious benefactor behind the guarded walls of the palace.

Yoongi’s pale face turns the lightest shade of pink as he fastens the ties on his clothing. 

“I really don’t,” Yoongi says before laying down on his mat and bidding Kyungsoo a hushed goodnight.

It should’ve been Yoongi who had gone and watched over the younger ones. He knows his way around the palace and he would’ve been smarter in the presence of the prince. The only reason he didn’t go was because of his ties to whoever he visits several nights a week. 

Kyungsoo stares at the ceiling for some time, listening to Yoongi’s breathing even out and thinking about the oddities of the Crown Prince. The rumors that he’d been so prone to hearing about the royal are beginning to seem far shakier than he expected, but his ambiguous behavior is one thing that the people got right. 

Worry fills Kyungsoo as he thinks of the uneventful night he spent with the Crown Prince. He sighs and rolls over to face the wall. His body doesn’t ache and he still received an inordinate amount of money so perhaps that’s a good thing. There’s nothing he can do now, he supposes, other than imagine all the horrible things that might happen to him if the Crown Prince is displeased.

𑁍

Several weeks pass and the chilly autumn breeze turns into biting winter winds. The brothel has slower days and even slower nights, but there are still the desperate ones who appear at odds hours, presumably sneaking away from their families while they’re sleeping. In the winter months, the White Lotus is less focused on bringing customers in and more focused on sending workers out. 

Despite the slower weather, Kyungsoo has his hands full, keeping an eye on the younger escorts who are still acclimating to the brothel lifestyle and it keeps him from tending to any other patrons. 

When he’s called on by the housemaster, he worries that his bad run is about to get worse.

“I don’t want you taking any clients for the time being,” she informs him as soon as he enters the room. Kyungsoo feels his stomach twist in panic, but he keeps his expression calm and controlled. She doesn’t deign to look him in the eye as she pores over her many documents.

“Have I done something wrong?” Kyungsoo asks.

“No, I don’t believe so,” the housemaster replies in an unconcerned voice. “Don’t fret. We wouldn’t want you to get gray hairs at such a young age.”

“If I haven’t done anything wrong, why am I not allowed to take any customers?” Kyungsoo asks. “Surely, you understand I don’t work here for fun.”

“Child.” Kyungsoo bristles at being addressed so condescendingly, but keeps his protests to himself. “I told you not to worry. You will be earning quite a bit. Just not from the people who walk through our doors.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t bother hiding his confusion this time and frowns.

“Lady Ma, I don’t understand what you mean.”

“You will find out soon enough,” the housemaster replies impatiently. “Don’t worry about money. You’ll be earning plenty soon enough.”

Kyungsoo leaves the room bewildered, but it only takes a mere week for him to find out what the housemaster’s odd proposition was about.

𑁍

“You are to accompany Yoongi to the palace today,” Yubin says tightly to Kyungsoo in Yoongi and Kyungsoo’s room. “And then you will meet the Crown Prince in his quarters.”

Kyungsoo is quiet as he absorbs Yubin’s information. Perhaps he did something right after all.

“Yoongi, you will lead Kyungsoo to Lady Sunmi and she will take care of things from there.”

“Yes, Lady,” Yoongi murmurs.

“Get yourselves ready. You’re leaving at sunset,” Yubin finishes, leaving the room.

Yoongi and Kyungsoo are both silent as they contemplate what the remainder of their day will look like. Kyungsoo wonders if he’ll end up spending the entire night trying to keep the Crown Prince pleased through words alone. 

At night, the two of them are led into the palace through the servant’s entrance where Yoongi introduces him to Lady Sunmi before leaving to find his regular. Lady Sunmi is kind despite her cold appearance and converses with Kyungsoo until they’re right in front of the Crown Prince’s quarters.

With a small nod from her, the eunuchs open the door to reveal the familiar, lavish room, but most of the lanterns have been extinguished.

“Lady Sunmi comes with a visitor, Your Highness,” one of the eunuchs announces to the Crown Prince who is hidden behind a set of screens to their left where it seems to be even darker than the entrance they stand in. The bedroom, Kyungsoo remembers.

“The lady is free to go. Send him in here,” the Crown Prince responds, sounding uncharacteristically fatigued.

Lady Sunmi bows and leaves swiftly, abandoning Kyungsoo in the room.

Once Kyungsoo enters the far side of the room, he’s plunged into near darkness. His eyes can barely make out the bed at the edge of the room.

“I don’t want a single flicker of light to come into my quarters,” the Crown Prince orders. Kyungsoo hears the scurrying of the servants as they rush to do his bidding. “As soon as everything is out, take your leave. I want to be alone.”

 _With me_ , Kyungsoo thinks uneasily, standing in the dark. He can’t even see his own feet. Nevertheless, Kyungsoo feels his way to the edge of the Crown Prince’s bed and kneels.

“Sit comfortably,” the Crown Prince says once Kyungsoo stills and the room falls silent. His voice is raspier than it was during their last meeting and he lets out a tired breath after every word. It seems the Crown Prince is either sick or exhausted, possibly both.

Kyungsoo adjusts his kneel, but stays kneeling all the same.

“I don’t want your joints to ache because I’ve kept you kneeling at my bedside the entire night,” the Crown Prince says when he’s met with silence from Kyungsoo. “Sit comfortably,” he repeats.

Kyungsoo unfurls his body and changes his positioning so that he’s sitting with his legs crossed. The Crown Prince’s hand reaches out to touch the top of his head. For a moment, no orders come out from the Crown Prince’s mouth.

Then, “Kyungsoo.”

 _He remembers my name_ , Kyungsoo notes in a sort of startled daze. “Yes, Your Majesty?”

“I’m having trouble falling asleep.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Kyungsoo responds, feeling the Crown Prince drop his hand to Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“Has anyone ever told you you have a nice voice?” the Crown Prince asks softly.

“A few times.” The Crown Prince’s hand drifts back to the bed.

“Kyungsoo,” the Crown Prince repeats, voice barely louder than a breath. “Lull me to sleep with that voice of yours.”

“What would you like me to talk about?” Kyungsoo asks, feeling nervous. He hasn’t had to do something like this before. Most patrons prefer their time spent doing things that don’t require much conversation.

As his eyes adjust to the darkness, he can see the slight rise and fall of the Crown Prince’s chest. Someone didn’t cover up the windows properly, but Kyungsoo is glad for the faint hint of moonlight.

“Anything,” the Crown Prince replies. “Tell me about this merciless weather,” he suggests. “I haven’t been able to experience it yet.”

“It’s not very enjoyable and always cold,” Kyungsoo starts, trying to think of a way to make the discussion more exciting. “Cold enough that every breath comes out like smoke. The children think it’s very amusing. They call themselves fire-breathing dragons.”

“If they’re really dragons, they’d do well to warm the rest of us up,” the Crown Prince comments. Kyungsoo’s eyes adjust so that he can make out the Crown Prince’s face and is relieved to see a small smile across his lips.

“I suppose that would be ideal, but they’re more like imps than dragons.”

The Crown Prince chuckles quietly at that and Kyungsoo smiles a little as well.

“Have you seen the snow yet, Your Majesty?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Just when it first started falling,” the Crown Prince answers. “I’m unable to go anywhere until I recover from whatever illness has befallen me.”

“You aren’t missing too much,” Kyungsoo assures. “The whiteness of the snow can be blinding at times and the wind is biting.”

“I like this weather,” the Crown Prince responds with a disappointed sigh. “It’s so clean and pure.”

“I’m sure you’ll recover swiftly to see it all, Your Majesty,” Kyungsoo says, head bowing automatically as he speaks to the Crown Prince.

“We’ll just have to pray, won’t we?” the Crown Prince replies wryly.

“Among other things.”

The Crown Prince hums in agreement, before moving onto something else. 

“How do I compare to your other clients?” 

Kyungsoo hesitates at the new question.

“Much more curious.”

“What? Not more handsome?” the Crown Prince asks, hand sliding out to tug on Kyungsoo’s sleeve like a child asking for a treat. “Smarter? More charming?”

Kyungsoo can’t help the small exhale of laughter that escapes his lips and muffles it as quickly as he can.

“Don’t do that,” the Crown Prince says, sounding disappointed. “I can barely see as is. Must you take away another one of my senses by silencing yourself?”

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo replies, practically hitting his head against the ground in his haste to apologize. “I’ll be more careful.”

“Be less careful,” the Crown Prince responds, hand still holding onto Kyungsoo’s sleeve. “I don’t need any more formalities.”

𑁍

Kyungsoo is called to the Crown Prince’s chambers nearly every night after their second meeting. By the third week, Kyungsoo has become accustomed to the random, sometimes uncomfortable, questions the Crown Prince likes asking and learns how to keep a conversation interesting enough for the Crown Prince to enjoy. Fortunately for Kyungsoo, that often means merely saying what’s on his mind. 

The Crown Prince, for all his flirting and banter, is much kinder and more sincere than Kyungsoo expected. He often discusses much more serious topics such as asking Kyungsoo which officials have bad reputations among the people and how the newly implemented laws are affecting the civilians.

But tonight, Kyungsoo witnesses another side of him entirely.

His night starts as he waits for the Crown Prince to return from a dinner with a few high profile ministers and advisors. As he paces from one end of the room to the other, he hears the head eunuch’s voice ring out in barely contained agitation.

“Anyone who steps out of line and irks his Majesty any further will suffer,” the eunuch warns. His voice walks up to the front doors of the Crown Prince’s chambers.

“What happened?” Lady Sunmi asks, following right behind the head eunuch.

“I’m not quite sure, but His Majesty is furious,” the head eunuch speaks in a low voice so that only Lady Sunmi and an eavesdropping Kyungsoo can hear.

“Oh, I hope Kyungsoo will be alright,” Lady Sunmi says, less concerned with privacy.

“Better he bears the brunt of the Crown Prince’s temper than us,” the head eunuch replies. “His Majesty’s temperament always seems to improve after spending the night between a whore’s legs.”

Kyungsoo colors at the way the eunuch speaks about him, but there’s agreement from the other servants in the hallway. 

Sunmi adds, “His Majesty does have a soft spot for him.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t realize that he’s pressed his ear against the doors, until someone whispers, “His Majesty is coming.”

It goes still in the hallway and Kyungsoo backs all the way up to the folding screens at the very end of the entry room, because he isn’t allowed into the Crown Prince’s bedroom until the noble is present.

The doors open and Kyungsoo hears the Crown Prince step in.

“If anyone is within the walls of this compound when I’m in bed, I’ll have their feet cut off for their trouble,” the Crown Prince snarls. Kyungsoo tenses automatically at the uncharacteristically hostile aura of the Prince. “Am I understood?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” his entire entourage responds at once.

“Shut the doors,” he orders in a quieter, but no less threatening voice. 

The screen doors are shut and all that can be heard are the nearly silent shuffling of feet as everyone hurries to make their way off the premises. There’s a tinkling then a clatter as the Crown Prince seems to strip himself of some of his finery.

“Should I leave as well?” Kyungsoo dares to say, body bent so that he’s practically facing the ground. He’s beyond tempted to glance up, just to see how the Crown Prince’s face looks when angered, so he forces himself to bend even lower.

There’s a moment of silence where Kyungsoo regrets opening his mouth, wondering whether he’s about to die.

“Kyungsoo,” the Crown Prince says, voice even and cold. “I forgot you were coming tonight.”

“I can leave if my presence is bothersome.”

“Do you want to leave?” the Crown Prince asks in return. Kyungsoo senses that he’s treading on thin ice with the hard edge of the Crown Prince’s voice and his outburst just now.

“I’ll want anything you want, Your Majesty,” Kyungsoo answers as pleasantly as he can. That niggling curiosity of his has him tensing so that he doesn’t lift his head up. He’s never been in the Crown Prince’s presence during a bad episode and he doesn’t want to further his mood.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Kyungsoo,” the Crown Prince says, voice no less dangerous. “Stand up.”

Kyungsoo straightens his back but keeps his eyes trained on the ground.

“I need to know,” the Crown Prince says slowly but deliberately, “what you’re here for.”

“For you, Your Majesty,” Kyungsoo answers honestly. He’s not sure what answer the Crown Prince is looking for.

“What do you mean by that?” The Crown Prince steps closer to him. They’re nearly the same height, but the Crown Prince’s presence feels infinitely larger than his own right now.

“My only reason to be here is because you ask for me, Your Majesty.”

“I want to believe you,” the Crown Prince says in a warmer voice. “I really do.”

“I’m not lying,” Kyungsoo says, looking up automatically. He’s too used to speaking to the Crown Prince eye to eye. The Crown Prince has an odd look in his eyes that leaves Kyungsoo feeling unsettled. “I’m here for you, Your Majesty.” Kyungsoo closes his eyes for a moment to let some of the fear wash away and lowers his gaze once again. “However that may manifest is up to you.”

Kyungsoo is answered with silence. There is no rustling from the Crown Prince’s clothes and no more biting remarks as he waits for a response.

Kyungsoo knows that a few weeks of talking to the Crown Prince doesn’t give him an expansive view on the Prince’s mindset and personality, but there was no need for the Crown Prince to be as kind as he was to Kyungsoo. It’s dangerous to put too much weight on a relationship with a noble, but Kyungsoo thought the Crown Prince had appeared reasonable. There were even moments when Kyungsoo found himself wishing the Crown Prince was less absorbed in discussing the newest tax breaks and more interested in pressing his constantly moving lips against Kyungsoo’s.

 _I’m a fool_ , Kyungsoo thinks to himself as he waits with bated breath for the Crown Prince to react. Maybe he’s already reacted, but Kyungsoo is unable to check because of his averted gaze.

“The ministers hate you,” the Crown Prince suddenly says, interrupting Kyungsoo’s overactive train of thought. “Did you know that?”

“No, Your Majesty,” Kyungsoo answers. He didn’t even know the ministers were aware of his presence until now, much less that they harbored such strong feelings against him.

“They think I spend too much time with you. The only reason they haven’t put a stop to it is because—look at me,” the Crown Prince commands. “I want to see your face when I say this.”

Kyungsoo looks up to see that odd look in his eyes again.

“The only reason they haven’t put a stop to our meetings is because they want to see if they can use you.”

Kyungsoo is unable to hide his perturbation as the Crown Prince watches his reaction carefully.

“I don’t understand.”

“They want to use you against me. Will you betray me, Kyungsoo?” It’s fear, Kyungsoo realizes. That foreign look on the Prince’s face is fear.

“I wouldn’t dare do something so foolish,” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Why not? If the right people ask, you could make quite a bit of money and gain some protection from the unhinged Crown Prince.”

“You are not unhinged,” Kyungsoo replies, addressing the Crown Prince directly. He could get killed for speaking in such a forward way, but there’s not much for him to lose here. “And I’ve made plenty of money from our visits.” Kyungsoo doesn’t look away this time. “As for protection, my safety has always been tenuous.”

“Do you know why I chose you that first night?” the Crown Prince asks, taking another step forward.

“Why?”

“Because the ministers helped choose the courtesans that were going to be presented to me. And they knew that I didn’t have the option to refuse their… gift. So I chose one of the few people in front of me they weren’t able to personally procure.”

“There’s no need to keep me around if you’re worried that they’ll try to use me,” Kyungsoo tells the Crown Prince who answers with a sharp bark of laughter.

“Do you want me to get rid of you?” the Crown Prince asks.

“I’ll want anything you want, Your Majesty,” Kyungsoo repeats firmly.

“I just need to know that I can trust you,” the Crown Prince says, something akin to desperation seeping into his voice.

“You can,” Kyungsoo reassures in a low, soothing voice. “I’m here for you, Your Majesty. Only you.”

 _It’s too intimate_ , Kyungsoo registers too late, but the Prince seems to relax a little.

“Baekhyun,” the Crown Prince says. “When we’re alone, call me Baekhyun.”

“Alright.” Kyungsoo tries out the name, “Baekhyun.”

The Crown Prince lets a small smile grace his lips. “Thank you, Kyungsoo.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo, it has taken me a month, but here is the second chapter!

In the days or weeks between his visits with the Crown Prince, Kyungsoo goes between worrying that he’s fallen out of favor with one of the most powerful men in the country to worrying about aggressive patrons as he keeps watch over the younger trainees. No matter how many times they see each other, Kyungsoo knows that his relationship with the Crown Prince is delicate and that if he makes even the hint of a mistake, there is a real chance that he could be heavily punished. At least within the brothel, Kyungsoo knows where exactly he stands.

And tonight he has once again become an enforcer of the unspoken rules among their patrons and courtesans alike.

“What’s going on?” Kyungsoo asks as he sees Ryujin, one of the newer girls he’s been keeping an eye on, trying to pull away from a significantly older lord who has fistfuls of her training robes in his hands.

“This stupid whore won’t listen to me,” the old man grumbles as if he’s picking up a vegetable from the market instead of assaulting a young woman. “I _said_ I would pay double.”

“My lord,” Kyungsoo says, stepping forward and trying to placate the man. He covers his own anger with a polite smile. “This child,” he tries to emphasize _child_ , “is still under training. Having her start early makes her a liability.”

“I told you I don’t care,” the old man spits. Ryujin flinches and Kyungsoo can see that she’s on the verge of tears. The rest of the parlor has gone silent, prospective customers and working courtesans alike uncomfortably trying not to watch the scene. “Isn’t this supposed to be one of the best whorehouses in the capital? Why is it that I ask for the same girl for days and my requests aren’t met?”

Kyungsoo sees Jungkook abandoning the young lady he’s sitting with to stand closer to Ryujin, his strong body poised to take the old man down. The housemaster is at a dinner with some officials tonight and Yubin is nowhere to be found. Kyungsoo can’t afford to have a fight break out right now.

“We have plenty of girls here,” Kyungsoo says, holding his hands out to demonstrate. “Please, let me find you someone who is available.”

“I don’t want someone who’s been used,” the old man replies.

Kyungsoo’s polite expression drops. The old noble notices his friendly demeanor disappear and must see something he doesn’t like because he lets go of Ryujin and glares at Kyungsoo.

Jungkook quickly wraps an arm around Ryujin and escorts her out, whispering assurances and apologies to his customer on their way out. 

“The last thing a brothel can promise is virgins,” Kyungsoo responds, keeping his disgust hidden behind a blank face. “Something more attainable perhaps?”

The noble’s wrinkly lips pull back into a sneer. “How about you then? All high and mighty.”

“I’m afraid not,” Kyungsoo says. He wishes the housemaster would walk in right now. The old geezer is beginning to wear him down. “I have other duties to attend to. Could I recommend someone?”

The old man’s sneer turns back into a glare. “This half-rate whorehouse doesn’t deserve my money.” He throws out a few more choice words before elbowing his way out, cursing the entire walk to the door. 

“I’m sorry for the disturbance, valued customers,” Kyungsoo apologizes once the man is out of sight, doing a full sweeping bow to all sides of the room. “Please, enjoy the rest of your night.”

“My lady,” Kyungsoo says as he approaches Jungkook’s customer. “Is there anything I can do for you while you wait?”

“No, it’s alright,” the girl replies with an embarrassed flush spreading across her face.

“Then, please don’t hesitate to let me know if you need anything,” he says. After a hesitant nod from her, he leaves to find Jungkook and Ryujin.

He finds them in the kitchen where Jungkook is awkwardly hovering around Ryujin as she tries to tamp down her tears.

“Jungkook,” Kyungsoo says, alerting the two of them of his presence. “I’ll stay here. You have someone you need to be taking care of.”

“Yes, hyung.” 

Kyungsoo pats Jungkook’s shoulder in thanks as the other walks past him.

“Are you alright?” Kyungsoo asks, giving Ryujin her space as she sniffles into her sleeve.

“I-I’m fine,” Ryujin says, blinking her eyes ferociously when more tears threaten to spill. “I’m sorry f-for the trouble I c-caused.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Kyungsoo responds, grabbing a clean cup and pouring chrysanthemum tea from one of the many boiling pots readied for customers. “Drink.”

“Thank you, master,” Ryujin says, bowing and taking the tea. 

Kyungsoo blinks in shock as she gives him a bow.

“I’m not your master. There’s no need to address me as such.” Kyungsoo notices her shaking hands as she grips the cup tighter despite its hot temperature. “Go get some rest. I’ll talk to the housemaster about that man.”

“Thank you,” Ryujin repeats, bowing low again. When Kyungsoo nods and gestures for her to go, she shoots him a timid smile and scurries out of the kitchen like a little mouse. Kyungsoo wonders how she found herself in the White Lotus.

𑁍

Later that night when Kyungsoo returns to his room, Yoongi is sitting on the ground with an intricately welded lantern at his feet. The strong smell of herbs has blanketed their entire room as the flame dances around. Based on the exotic aroma, the candle must’ve been expensive. A gift.

“Who gave you this?” Kyungsoo asks, sitting across from Yoongi who is staring intently into the flickering flame. 

Yoongi’s eyes flick up to his then back down, guarded. “No one.”

Kyungsoo isn’t surprised by his answer and bends down to look at what Yoongi is so transfixed by.

“It’s beautiful.”

“It is,” Yoongi agrees in a soft voice. “Have you received any gifts?”

“Why would I?” Kyungsoo asks, laying down to adjust his aching back. Standing all day means he wastes no time falling back onto his mat the moment he’s done. 

“Why wouldn’t you?” Yoongi returns. When Kyungsoo gives him a confused look, Yoongi sighs. “You’re the Crown Prince’s favorite. Why wouldn’t he give you any gifts?”

“I’m not his favorite. I don’t even think he likes me.” Kyungsoo thinks back to the last night he saw the Crown Prince. They talked about the weather again, skirting around the strained atmosphere between them. “He might already be growing tired of me.”

“Or maybe he’s being cautious,” Yoongi suggests. “He seemed to like you well enough for the first month.”

 _He didn’t even touch me_ , Kyungsoo wants to say, but it sounds ridiculous in his head.

“Not enough,” Kyungsoo responds. 

Yoongi gives Kyungsoo a little shrug. “There will always be more who require our services.”

Kyungsoo nods in agreement just as a draft snuffs out the flame. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when it does, Kyungsoo can see Yoongi’s keen eyes glinting with the reflection of the dim lanterns outside their window.

“Don’t worry about what you can’t control,” Yoongi tells him. “If you’re favored, the Crown Prince will call you back.”

“It’s not just his favor I’m concerned with,” Kyungsoo replies. He has his mother to take care of and if his position at the White Lotus grows tenuous, he could be back to struggling on the streets. He might be able to endure the hunger and cold, but Kyungsoo knows his mother wouldn’t make it past winter. “I need to know that I won’t just be tossed aside or forgotten. Or...perhaps killed.” 

“He won’t do that,” Yoongi assures him, sounding too confident.

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at his friend. 

“Why are you so convinced that the Crown Prince is not upset with me?” Kyungsoo questions as Yoongi traces the patterns formed by welded metal on his lantern.

“Apparently he looks forward to your visits.” Yoongi has a strange expression on his face and the shadows accentuate the angles of his face, giving him the appearance of an unearthly creature. “Next time you’re called for, you should push him a bit. See how tolerant he is.”

“And if he becomes upset?”

“He _won’t_ ,” Yoongi insists. “Just wait and see. He’s fascinated by you.”

“That’s wonderful. I love being seen as fascinating,” Kyungsoo replies with a bit more bite behind his words. Fascinating isn’t enough to keep him safe and it’s certainly not enough to gauge the Crown Prince’s true opinion of him. In fact, fascinating could land him in more trouble if he isn’t careful. “I don’t understand how you’ve managed to keep a royal as your patron for so long.”

“My patron isn’t the Crown Prince," Yoongi reminds him, neither confirming nor denying Kyungsoo’s assumption. “You’re doing well. The Crown Prince enjoys your company. I promise.”

But Yoongi’s promise isn’t enough to help Kyungsoo fall asleep that night.

𑁍

When Kyungsoo is summoned by the Crown Prince a few days later, he decides to seal away his worries. It won’t do him any good to arrive in an anxious state. The Crown Prince will sense something is wrong immediately and Kyungsoo doesn’t want to spend the rest of his time deflecting the noble’s questions.

At the servant’s entrance, Lady Sunmi seems happy to see Kyungsoo again when she greets him. Kyungsoo wonders when she sleeps and when she wakes because it seems that she’s always present for his arrival and his departure. With his unorthodox working hours, she must have to get up before the sun rises to be properly dressed and awake when escorting him back to the brothel.

“We’re always worried you won’t return,” she reveals as Kyungsoo follows her. He still feels somewhat betrayed with the rest of the Crown Prince’s entourage and their willingness to throw him into the tiger’s den. Speaking with her as if nothing had happened feels wrong. 

“Even _he_ spends the entire day pacing. You don’t understand how relieved we are when you say yes.”

Kyungsoo can’t help when his heart quickens anxiously at the mention of the Crown Prince.

“I wouldn’t dare refuse,” Kyungsoo replies.

“Of course, but if you had, I think we’d all be much more troubled around here. You seem to ease His Majesty’s nerves.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t quite believe that, but he nods and follows her the rest of the way silently.

Once they reach his chambers, Lady Sunmi leads him to the side of the door. Kyungsoo nearly jumps from fright when he realizes that the head eunuch is standing right behind him.

The head eunuch’s eyes flit between Kyungsoo and the sliding doors. Kyungsoo glances back at the door, wondering if he’s about to be tossed in to calm an angry prince once again. There are a few maidservants standing even further back behind the head eunuch. 

Squinting his eyes, he realizes that the lack of light in the evening disguised how many people were waiting outside the Crown Prince’s door. There are far too many servants lined up.

Low murmurs carry in from beyond the doors. Kyungsoo can’t tell how many there are but it certainly isn’t the Crown Prince on his own. Someone important must be in his company.

Kyungsoo feels his fingers digging into his palm before he realizes that he’s clenching his fist. Forcing himself to relax, Kyungsoo uncurls his fingers and takes a deep breath. He’s dressed in grey robes that stand out from the emerald green of the eunuchs behind him and the lighter, prettier colors of the maidservants standing even farther back, but Lady Sunmi is dressed like a court lady, not a servant.

 _Odd_. Kyungsoo doesn’t have much time to wonder why he hadn’t noticed such a strange detail before as the sliding door opens. 

An older man comes out in minister’s robes and Kyungsoo immediately ducks his head back down, trying to keep the man from getting a look at his face. 

“Ah, this must be the courtesan,” he says. His voice sounds rough like he’s scraped up the inside of his throat.

“Yes, my lord,” the head eunuch confirms in a voice so soft Kyungsoo nearly misses it. The eunuch’s sleeve is shaking as he speaks to the minister. 

“I see that the Crown Prince has acquired… different tastes.”

No one responds.

Kyungsoo swallows drily and bites down on the inside of his cheek to alleviate his apprehension. If the minister doesn’t leave soon, this will not bode well for Kyungsoo.

“It’s a shame with the darkness. I would’ve liked to see what kind of face has enraptured His Highness. But I’m sure he has good taste.” 

The minister turns and leaves, but all Kyungsoo sees are the bottoms of his robe as it sweeps out of his field of vision. Kyungsoo lets out a gasp, feeling as if someone has been holding his head underwater.

“Your Highness,” head eunuch Lee calls out, voice no longer meek. “Your guest is here. Shall I send him in?”

“Send him in immediately.” He sounds upset.

Kyungsoo doesn’t straighten, choosing to enter the Crown Prince’s chambers in his bowed position. Fearing that his legs will not hold him up for very much longer, Kyungsoo kneels and notices just then that there are at least two more people in the room. Why would he be asked to come now out of all the days?

“Your Majesty, have I made a mistake in coming here today?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“No, I wasn’t keeping track of time. Please, stand.”

Kyungsoo straightens and lifts his head just enough to see that two men are sitting on either side of the Prince. Both are staring at Kyungsoo with unfettered curiosity that makes Kyungsoo wish he had something to cover his face with. Perhaps a fan.

“This is General Kim Minseok and Lord Kim Namjoon,” Baekhyun introduces, and Kyungsoo bows to both of them. “This is Kyungsoo.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Lord Namjoon says pleasantly. He smiles but it does nothing to ease Kyungsoo’s nerves.

“We shouldn’t intrude any longer,” the general says, standing up. To Kyungsoo, he tilts his head politely, unsmiling.

Once the men have left, the Crown Prince tells him, “I’m sorry for that.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for, Your Majesty,” Kyungsoo replies automatically, trying not to appear too discomfited by his interaction with the minister.

But he must not hide it very well because the Crown Prince asks, “What did Minister Park say to you?”

Kyungsoo hesitates as he recalls the minister’s hoarse, taunting voice. He didn’t say very much at all, but his mere presence was enough to put Kyungsoo on edge.

“What did he say?” the Crown Prince asks again, almost pleadingly.

“He complimented your taste,” Kyungsoo answers, feeling his gut twist. 

The Prince closes his eyes and breathes out slowly as if realizing something. Like this, he looks like a soft creature made of bold brushstrokes with his white and purple robes. Kyungsoo wishes he had some paint or rouge because the Crown Prince has such a beautiful face.

“I’m afraid I’ve put you in a tenuous position,” the Crown Prince murmurs. 

“This is nothing new,” Kyungsoo responds. When the Crown Prince doesn’t seem assuaged, Kyungsoo cautiously reaches out for the Prince’s hand and touches it lightly. 

He waits and when the Crown Prince doesn’t pull away or reprimand him, Kyungsoo sets his hand on top. Slowly, the Crown Prince turns his own hand so their palms are touching and interlocks their fingers.

“Are you hungry?” he asks as Kyungsoo stares down at their hands.

“No, I’ve eaten already, but thank you,” Kyungsoo replies. He can feel the calluses on the Prince’s palms. Kyungsoo’s hands used to be weathered by arduous labor, but his time at the brothel has made them softer. Still, the scars that dot and slash their way across Kyungsoo’s knuckles shows that he and the Crown Prince understand strength differently.

Glancing up, Kyungsoo sees that the Prince’s eyes are no longer closed, instead now trained on him. 

“Are you alright?” Kyungsoo asks when the Crown Prince dramatically collapses onto the ground and inadvertently yanks Kyungsoo closer as well.

“I’ll be fine,” he answers unconvincingly.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“Tomorrow morning, don’t leave until I wake,” the Crown Prince says, reaching up to ghost his fingers along Kyungsoo’s jaw. “I have a request that I want you to hear.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Kyungsoo replies, too occupied with keeping his composure to think about what the Crown Prince might ask him.

“Don’t call me that,” the Crown Prince responds, running his finger down Kyungsoo’s neck to the top of his robes. 

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo amends uneasily.

“Kyungsoo,” he returns with a small smile, dropping his hand.

𑁍

In the morning when the time finally comes for the Crown Prince’s request, Kyungsoo is up, admiring the ornamental swords that are displayed opposite the Prince’s bed. 

“Stay here with me for the Winter Festival,” the Crown Prince asks not a moment after he wakes.

Kyungsoo pauses his inspection of the swords and looks up, unsure if he’s just misheard.

“It lasts for a week within the palace,” the Crown Prince explains as if Kyungsoo isn’t well aware of the celebrations that can be seen for miles. “And it gets very boring very quickly.”

“If I were to accompany you, it would no longer be boring for anyone attending,” Kyungsoo replies calmly, but he has already begun to imagine the whispers and stares. “I’m not sure that would be the wisest choice.”

“Then we can keep your face covered,” the Crown Prince suggests, “or you can stay within my chambers until I need you.”

 _Need me for what?_ Kyungsoo nearly asks. _Are your needs more important than the rumors that will come for me once the festivities have concluded?_

But of course, the Crown Prince is more important than he is, so instead, he asks, “May I have some more time to make a decision?”

“Is it that difficult to decide?” the Crown Prince asks with wide, questioning eyes.

Kyungsoo wonders if the Crown Prince truly doesn’t understand why Kyungsoo is so reluctant.

“Are you not concerned about speculation?” Kyungsoo asks, glancing at the sliding doors. 

“Is that something I should be concerned with?” The Crown Prince’s innocent expression disappears and a contemptuous one replaces it. “I know what they say. If I took every word to be truth, then I would be the most despicable man to walk this earth.”

Kyungsoo knows he should bow and apologize, beg for mercy and soothe the Crown Prince with kind words and a half-hearted smile, but he doesn’t. It will likely earn him another trip straight back to the brothel and he’ll spend several more days, or even weeks, fretting over how to mend his relationship with the Crown Prince. No, it’s better to face these upsets directly.

“Fanning the flames won’t make a fire disappear, it will only encourage it to spread faster.”

The Crown Prince stares at Kyungsoo in disbelief, but he doesn’t seem as aggravated as before. 

“You think that you would fan the flames?” the Crown Prince asks.

“People want to know why the Crown Princess has fallen out of favor with you and I’d be the perfect reason,” Kyungsoo replies boldly. If the Crown Prince wanted to, he could strike Kyungsoo down where he stands for his words.

“Do you think you’re the reason?”

“I wouldn’t be so arrogant to assume such things,” Kyungsoo answers as the Crown Prince watches him curiously.

“Well, I would still like you to come. You can pose as someone else if it will make you feel better or you could explore the palace with Lady Sunmi. These grounds are vast. I’m sure we could find something for you to do as everyone else engages in gossip.”

When Kyungsoo still hesitates to agree, the Crown Prince implores, “Don’t leave me alone. Please, Kyungsoo.”

After a long moment, Kyungsoo relents, smiling in defeat. “You were never going to let me say anything but yes, were you?”

“If you had an honest reason, I wouldn’t have been so insistent,” the Crown Prince replies. “I’ve heard that you aren’t occupied with any other duties during the festival.”

The housemaster must have told him.

“Hopefully you won’t tire of me by the end of the week.”

With so many people and so little cover, Kyungsoo knows something will go awry. It seems the closer he gets to the Crown Prince, the further he strays from his reliable position in the brothel, where he can safely avoid those who know who he is. But what the Crown Prince wants, he gets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ope this took even longer than usual because this semester absolutely destroyed me, but here we go!

The world spins and shifts underneath his feet as Kyungsoo stumbles his way to the Crown Prince’s bedchambers. With all the alcohol shoved his way, Kyungsoo is surprised he’s able to stand properly. 

He lost sight of the Crown Prince somewhere at the seventh bowl of wine within the first few hours. The rest of the night was spent trying to evade prying questions and keep up the facade that Kyungsoo was a close friend of Baekhyun’s and not just a hired prostitute that the Prince had taken a liking to.

When he finally reaches the Crown Prince’s bedchambers, Kyungsoo drops onto the bed and lets out an exhausted sigh. This is only the first night, but he doesn’t know if he can handle much more.

Nobles are much sneakier with their motives, but when push comes to shove their preferences and peculiarities are much wilder than anything Kyungsoo has ever witnessed from the working class. In particular, the Crown Prince’s cousin Taehyung paraded around the party downing enough alcohol to make a bear pass out. The only other people Kyungsoo can recall in his inebriated state are Lady Sunmi, Yoongi, and the lord and general that the Crown Prince introduced to him a while ago. While the lord took measured sips to keep from getting drunk, the general seemed to have the constitution of a bull. No one was able to outdrink him.

Drifting into a deep sleep, tonight Kyungsoo dreams of drunk bears and bulls.

𑁍

The next morning Kyungsoo wakes to an empty room. The blanket has been pushed onto half of the bed as if someone left in a hurry, so Kyungsoo knows he wasn’t alone the entire night. Holding his throbbing head, he sits up and slowly surveys the bedchambers. There’s not a soul in sight.

Irked, Kyungsoo braces himself as he stands up and searches for the outer robes he discarded in the night. Picking up the rumpled silk, Kyungsoo sniffs it and grimaces at the stale smell. Unfortunately, he doesn’t know where the other garments the Crown Prince had tailored for him are stored.

After combing his hair with his fingers, Kyungsoo squints at the folding doors, readying himself for daylight. Then, Kyungsoo pushes the sliding doors open. 

Immediately Kyungsoo steps back in surprise, staring at a young eunuch and the maidservants standing behind him. How long have they been waiting out here?

“The Crown Prince has ordered that we prepare you for the day,” the eunuch says, unfazed by Kyungsoo’s reaction.

“I am afraid I only have this set of robes,” Kyungsoo explains as the eunuch regards his day-old clothes and barely tidied hair.

“I will call for a fresh set,” the eunuch replies, gesturing something quick and sharp at two maidservants. “If you wouldn’t mind stepping back into His Majesty’s chambers.”

Feeling slightly like an animal as he’s herded back from where he came, Kyungsoo wonders what the Crown Prince is so occupied with that he had to send his servants here instead of waking Kyungsoo up like he usually does. Kyungsoo doesn’t like being left alone, especially in such an unnerving situation.

He spends a few moments being fussed over until they determine he needs a bath. The rest of the hour is spent cleaning him and dressing him before finally feeding him. By the time everything has been done, the sun is high in the sky.

“Was there anything more the Crown Prince requested for me?” Kyungsoo asks, trying not to sound too disgruntled. 

“No,” the eunuch answers, looking far too serious for someone his age.

“Then what am I to do now?” Kyungsoo asks. If he has to stay sequestered in this room until the nighttime festivities commence, Kyungsoo might lose his mind.

“You are welcome to take a walk in the gardens or join His Highness on the Dragon Pavilion later.”

“The Dragon Pavilion?” Kyungsoo asks. He hasn’t been there before.

“His Highness will be spending the afternoon there to rejuvenate himself.”

“But he is not there at the moment?”

The eunuch gives him a blank stare. “The Dragon Pavilion will be available in a little while.”

Not bothering to suppress his frustrated sigh, Kyungsoo stands up and wishes he were back at the brothel spending the morning with Sehun or Yoongi. Right now he would be hanging up the sheets to dry with a few of the younger ones while the cooks began preparing the food needed for guests that would arrive later in the night. He misses the smell of the ingredients and fresh air.

Kyungsoo decides on the closest thing he can get.

“Let us go to the gardens.”

𑁍

Walking aimlessly around the pond, Kyungsoo amuses himself by watching fish dart around the roots of lotuses and furling and unfurling his fan. It’s too cold for swimming, but Kyungsoo has heard that the ponds in some of the gardens are heated through the springs they’re connected to. Perhaps this is one of those ponds.

“When can we go to the pavilion?” Kyungsoo asks, bending down to dip his finger in the water. It’s cold, but not unbearably so. 

There is a pregnant pause, before Kyungsoo looks up to see why the eunuch hasn’t answered him yet. The eunuch beckons a servant over and after a few murmured exchanges, he turns back to Kyungsoo.

“We may leave now, if you so please.”

Kyungsoo nods and stands up. Being idle is uncomfortable and as nice as the garden is, he can feel the stares of those keeping an eye on his movements. Whether these servants are aware of Kyungsoo’s position he does not know, but it would be foolish to think that they’re here out of the kindness of the court.

“Yes, let us leave.”

Their walk to the pavilion is oddly tense. The eunuch is silent and the maidservants’ eyes flit around the area as if searching for something. Even when they approach the pavilion, the area is quiet and stifling.

Then, Kyungsoo hears the giggling.

“Oh my, you’re so smart, Your Grace,” a saccharine voice says. There’s some more laughing as Kyungsoo rounds the corner, and then the pavilion comes into view.

The Crown Prince is sitting at the stone table, surrounded by half a dozen women. Their clothing is colorful, resembling a rainbow as they float around the Prince like lilies in a pond. The Crown Prince seems pleased as he smiles at a girl dressed in pale pink robes with deep red accents. She resembles a rose with her prickly jewelry and lips painted a vibrant red. Beautiful and lively, she makes the Crown Prince laugh again.

Kyungsoo stops in his tracks as he stares at the scene before him. His chest feels strangely tight and he grips his fan a little tighter. 

Is this why he woke up alone? It shouldn’t matter to someone of his standing, but Kyungsoo worries the inside of his cheek as he tries to reorient himself. This is why he prefers to do any business at the brothel. In unfamiliar surroundings, Kyungsoo is often relegated to only the bed and then left to wander until he’s returned to the White Lotus. Watching the pavilion, Kyungsoo feels far more lonely than he expects.

“I would like to return to the Crown Prince’s chambers,” Kyungsoo says, trying not to let his disappointment show. He’s not quite sure what he’s disappointed with.

“Would you like to greet the Crown Prince first?” the eunuch suggests.

Kyungsoo will feel even more foolish if he has to bow down in front of the Crown Prince’s entourage before he leaves alone.

“He seems occupied. I won’t waste his time.”

“If you so wish,” the eunuch replies, bowing slightly.

But before they can go, someone exclaims, “More noble families will be coming tonight!”

Stiffening, Kyungsoo’s foot comes to a crunching halt over the thin layer of snow beneath him. But whatever the rest of the conversation is, Kyungsoo doesn’t hear because their voices have become unintelligible again.

“Have you reconsidered greeting His Highness?” 

Kyungsoo jolts in surprise from hearing the eunuch’s voice. They’re all standing behind him, confused as to why he’s frozen.

“No, I thought I dropped something, but I must have been mistaken,” Kyungsoo replies, hunching his body forward so that they can’t see his face very well. “We can leave.”

𑁍

The Crown Prince doesn’t return to his chambers until nightfall. Kyungsoo had entertained himself by taking another purposeless walk around the gardens and staring at the winter flowers that are in full bloom. The servants had followed silently behind him, unwilling to engage in conversation that involved more than a short sentence from both parties. It’s a wonder that people are clamoring to enter such a friendless structure as the palace.

But once the Crown Prince has returned, the servants are back in full force, flying around them as they get dressed for the second night of the festival.

Wrapped in a deep green robe, Kyungsoo’s neck and wrists are doused with sweet oil and his hair is pulled back and fastened with an ornate pin. It’s entirely too expensive for Kyungsoo even at his false rank. He feels as if he’s displaying his actual position with all the primping and finery. Nobles may be vain creatures. The only things they like exhibiting more than themselves are their playthings.

And as Kyungsoo expects, the Crown Prince is swathed in resplendent indigo garbs, looking every bit the royal he is.

Kyungsoo averts his eyes, wondering why he’s been invited here. The Crown Prince might’ve used companionship as an excuse, but they’ve barely even glanced at each other since the festival began.

“How has your day been?” Kyungsoo asks, keeping the exhaustion out of his voice as best he can.

“It was good. I was able to take a nice stroll around the Dragon Pavilion. How was yours?” the Crown Prince asks politely.

“Uneventful,” Kyungsoo answers curtly, ending the conversation as abruptly as he started it. It’s too difficult. He can’t hold a conversation feeling like this.

The rest of their time is spent in near silence, before they finally leave to join the celebration again.

When they arrive at the grand hall, the alcohol flows freely once again, but Kyungsoo is much more cautious as he avoids those guzzling bottle after bottle. The long tables are covered in delicacies and what started as orderly seating has been completely overturned. Guests are sprawled along every part of the hall, engaged in the revelry.

He spends most of the night watching the Crown Prince from afar, unsure of what to do. If he stands by the Prince, he will be thrusting himself into the middle of the festivities. At least at the fringe, he can keep an eye on any newcomers that he wasn’t informed of. It seems tonight will leave Kyungsoo even wearier than the last.

When he glances at the Crown Prince again, there are even more nobles and courtesans surrounding him. He seems at home as he entertains them, and his companions act as if they aren’t the ones spreading every piece of gossip that they can about him. If the Prince hadn’t confided in him, Kyungsoo wouldn’t even know of his disdain towards the circle formed around him. 

“You’re staring quite a bit.”

“What else shall I do?” Kyungsoo returns, not bothering to greet Yoongi. His friend has been floating around the vicinity like a spectre, keeping his distance from everyone. His patron must be elsewhere.

“Mingle,” Yoongi replies drily.

“Like you are?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows and Yoongi can only scowl.

“I am doing what I was paid for,” Yoongi says, flicking at a stray piece of Kyungsoo’s hair.

“And I’m doing the same. Staying with the Crown Prince without being a nuisance.”

“They dressed you up and sent you out smelling like the most expensive bouquet I’ve ever laid eyes on because they wanted you to shadow His Highness from across the room?”

“Thank you for your pleasant words,” Kyungsoo deadpans, turning to go somewhere else. 

He just wants to return to the brothel where he doesn’t have to hear about how brutal or crazy or sad or charming or lovely the Crown Prince is, how bad his marriage is and how much worse it used to be. He wants to be able to relax in his shared room with Yoongi, where there’s a proper schedule and he can actually be productive with his day.

“At least a dozen people have been itching to speak to you. You could talk to them,” Yoongi notes, gently taking Kyungsoo by the arm so he doesn’t leave.

“Yes, so they can interrogate me about the Crown Prince or tell me about how he killed an entire family in cold blood or that he sleeps with only the most heinous of creatures or maybe how he only has me around so that he can figure out if he wants to kill me or bed me.” Kyungsoo sighs. “All they talk about is slaughter or copulation. I don’t know if any of these nobles know what light conversation consists of.”

“Fine, then instead of loitering around miserably, why don’t you do something else?”

“What would I do here other than drink?” Kyungsoo asks. “This entire place is filled to the brim with only people and alcohol.”

“Is drinking that bad of an option?”

“I don’t want a repeat of last night.”

“Oh?” Yoongi walks them towards the door. “It didn’t seem to be too disastrous.”

“It was. I’m going to return to the bedchambers,” Kyungsoo decides. He’s unable to keep watch of his surroundings for less than an hour, much less the entire night. “I need respite.”

Yoongi nods in agreement and releases Kyungsoo’s arm.

“I wish you a restful slumber,” Yoongi says, giving him a quick smile. “I’ll be here for the rest of the festival with the other courtesans. Don’t be too lonely.”

“I’ll do my best,” Kyungsoo replies, returning the smile with an attempt of his own.

𑁍

The Crown Prince doesn’t return that night, leaving Kyungsoo to wake up to an undisturbed bed and the same eunuch who greeted him the previous morning.

“Am I to spend the day alone again?” Kyungsoo asks as they begin dressing him.

“If that is what you wish.”

Kyungsoo sighs at the trained response then winces when the sash around his torso is tied too tightly. Breathing will be a joy today.

“Is Lady Sunmi occupied today?” Kyungsoo asks, grasping for any form of companionship. He’s forbidden from going near where the courtesans are staying because he will likely be recognized when they’re all sober and in a well lit area. He could request Yoongi, but Kyungsoo isn’t sure if his friend is busy with his own duties.

“I will send an invitation,” the eunuch answers. Already, someone is leaving the room to go deliver his message.

It isn’t until Kyungsoo is finished eating at the empty table that a response is returned.

“She would be delighted to see you in the Stone Garden. The lady will be resting there and is free to receive you at any time,” a messenger relays.

Kyungsoo nearly jumps up, desperate to talk to someone he knows. Instead, he composes himself by taking a sip of oolong tea and a deep breath.

“Have we finished here?” Kyungsoo asks. He’s dressed and fed. What else is there?

“Yes,” the eunuch answers. 

Kyungsoo stands up as gracefully as he can. His mother would be disappointed in his manners now, leaving the table with too much leftover food and no semblance of order among the dishes, but he needs fresh air. 

The servants assigned to him have trouble keeping up with his quick strides as Kyungsoo walks as fast as he can get away with. He usually keeps to himself but he can only spend so much time in his own company.

Lost in his thoughts, Kyungsoo nearly misses the sound of several men conversing rowdily across the small courtyard they’re walking through. At the last moment, he halts, realizing that he is about to run into something potentially dangerous.

“Who are they?” Kyungsoo asks, turning to hide his face. He can’t make out the voices well and their faces are blocked by the poles and other men standing in front of them.

“There are several lords,” the eunuch answers, slightly shaken by Kyungsoo’s strange behavior.

Kyungsoo stares at the eunuch for a moment, considering what he should do next. He needs to decide before someone else begins walking in this direction.

“Do you recognize them?”

The eunuch hesitates before nodding, increasingly cowed by Kyungsoo.

“Which lords are standing over there?” Kyungsoo asks more with more force behind his words. He doesn’t care for the eunuch’s opinion of him, Kyungsoo just needs swift answers.

“One of the masters of the Gwangsan Kim clan and the Haeju Oh clan. Their sons are present as well.”

“Is that all?” Kyungsoo asks sharply. Calm down. He needs to calm down. In a softer voice, he asks, “No other families?”

“N-no, my lord.”

_My lord?_

“If we come across anyone else, please identify them for me,” Kyungsoo tells the eunuch.

“Yes, my lord.” The eunuch bows much deeper than before. “I will do so.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at the eunuch’s bowed form, unsure of what to make of his change in attitude. A few harshly spoken words and the man falls prostrate? His mother would’ve scoffed at Kyungsoo if he bent so compliantly. She would’ve told him to compose himself and smother any sign of vulnerability.

“Continue leading the way,” Kyungsoo says, getting a stronger grip on his panic. He will need to see more lords and ladies tonight, whether he favors their family names or not. All he can do is heed those around him and stay as inconspicuous as possible, even when he is beside the Prince.

The rest of the walk is uneventful and other than a few servants passing by no other people are in sight. Although the sun is shining brightly, there is an inescapable chill in the air that has most staying in their rooms until the time comes for more celebration.

When they arrive at the garden, Lady Sunmi is sitting at one of the stone tables, dressed in a warm fur cape and leather gloves. A brooch shaped like a butterfly glints under the afternoon sun. Kyungsoo greets her, complimenting her clothes.

“I’m rather weak willed when it comes to cold weather, but I despise being inside a stuffy room for the entire day,” Sunmi explains, wiggling her gloved hand. “This was the only solution we could devise.”

Kyungsoo smiles at her hand, before taking in the garden. True to its name, the area is covered in neatly arranged rocks with a few statues of various animals placed sporadically throughout. With no new snow since last night, Kyungsoo can see the footprints of a few guests.

“How long have you stayed at the palace?” Kyungsoo asks, happy to finally talk to someone who isn’t here because of orders. He’s also been curious of her position within the court. With the servants standing behind her and the way even the Crown Prince’s eunuchs listen to her directives, Kyungsoo speculates that she isn’t a commoner. But she doesn’t spend her days socializing with the rest of the court ladies, which would be odd for an unmarried woman of her age.

“Oh, nearly ten years now?” Sunmi tilts her head in thought. “My father wanted me to grow accustomed to court life.” 

“Your family wasn’t part of the court?” Kyungsoo asks.

“My grandfather’s father was, but we moved to the countryside for a while. My father wanted to become a scholar so we came back to the capital.”

“Now you’re a court lady,” Kyungsoo notes. “That’s quite impressive.”

“I know how to sing and dance, so I made a favorable impression with the princess I was serving under and she provided me with a position under the Crown Prince. And now I’m going to be paired with someone from the court.” Sunmi seems uncertain, speaking slower, but she gives Kyungsoo a smile.

“Do you know who?” Kyungsoo asks, surprised by her progression. If she is married to someone within the court, then she will no longer be part of an irrelevant noble family. That’s a difficult leap to make.

“I’ve heard rumors that it will be someone from the Miryang Lee clan,” she replies. Her smile falters slightly, and it takes Kyungsoo a moment to figure out why.

“The Crown Princess’s family?” The most influential family in the nation, second only to the royal family?

“Yes,” Lady Sunmi confirms, smile slipping a bit more. “I’m not sure who it will be but that is what I’ve been told.”

“I wish you good luck on your pairing,” Kyungsoo says sincerely. Sunmi has been one of the only people within the palace to reach out to him. She’s also been the only person who hasn’t disregarded him because of his occupation. Hearing her history, Kyungsoo is beginning to see why.

“Thank you.” She quickly switches the subject of their conversation before Kyungsoo can ask anything else. “How have the past few days been for you? Are you enjoying the festival?”

“It’s a bit rowdy for me, but it has been very exciting.” Although most of it has just been gossip with drunkards. He’s heard more about the Crown Prince in one night here than he’s ever heard in his entire life.

“Ah, I usually retire early, so I haven’t been able to fully experience the rowdiness.” Lady Sunmi smiles wryly, her brooch flashing under the afternoon sun. “I think I might keep it that way.”

“That would seem to be the less taxing option,” Kyungsoo replies. He is about to mention how the hall is always a mess, when he stops, realizing that Sunmi might know something about all the rumors Kyungsoo has been force fed. Kyungsoo has been unable to clarify any of the details of the Crown Prince’s past because of how little has been shared, but Sunmi was here seven years ago when the Prince was first branded as a monster.

“May I ask you something pertaining to a more sensitive subject?” Kyungsoo asks carefully.

“Yes, although I don’t know if I will be able to answer your question,” Sunmi says, leaning forward curiously.

“Do you know why the Crown Prince’s first betrothal ended in the… manner that it did?” Kyungsoo holds his breath as he waits for Sunmi’s answer.

Lady Sunmi draws back almost immediately with a fearful expression. “Why do you want to hear about such horrible things?”

“The guests continuously seek me out, hoping to discuss what happened. It puts me in a bad position,” Kyungsoo answers evenly, despite how his heart thumps against his ribcage. “I didn’t want to ask, but it’s been very difficult to navigate any conversations I have. I would like to know, so that I know where to draw the line.”

Sunmi seems slightly mollified by Kyungsoo’s explanation, but worry is still etched into her features as her eyes dart around. With a shaky hand, she gestures for the servants to give them a wide berth. She waits until they’re near the edge of the courtyard, before speaking in a hushed voice.

“What do you want to know?” she asks uneasily.

Kyungsoo lets out a small breath of relief when she doesn’t reject him immediately. His words could’ve been taken a number of ways, many of them ending up in some form of punishment for him.

“I keep hearing about how the Crown Prince hated the first Crown Princess even more than the current Crown Princess. Is that true?”

Sunmi frowns disapprovingly, making Kyungsoo feel as if he should apologize. But when she speaks, he realizes it’s not him that she’s upset with.

“I don’t understand why they find it entertaining to talk about the Princesses by measuring His Majesty’s hate for them.” Sunmi’s frown deepens. “The first Crown Princess was brought to the court when she was ten and the Crown Prince was fifteen. The _hate_ they speak so ignorantly of was merely two children who couldn’t get along. She was a sweet child and he was a moody boy.”

“That was all?” Kyungsoo is surprised by how simple their relationship was. If Kyungsoo pulled aside anyone roaming the streets and asked about the first Crown Princess, they would’ve told him that she was brutalized by the Prince.

“Well, the Emperor harbored a grudge against the Princess’s father, so that could be the reason for the Crown Prince’s initially cold reception.”

“Why was there a grudge?” Kyungsoo asks, never having heard of this before.

“The Crown Princess’s mother was supposed to marry the Emperor, but she ended up falling in love with the Princess’s father, General Kim.”

“As in the same clan as the current General Kim?”

“Yes, Kim Minseok.” Sunmi seems more at ease now that she’s begun speaking, but her eyes still dart around, searching for anyone who might eavesdrop. Kyungsoo is also listening for any signs of another party passing by, but it has been silent thus far.

“Did the Crown Princess’s family perish in a fire?” Kyungsoo asks before he can hesitate for any longer. 

Lady Sunmi winces and looks away. “Yes.”

“I’m sorry for asking you all these questions,” Kyungsoo tells her, twisting his fan underneath the table. He’s afraid that Sunmi will stop answering him, but he needs to ask. “I have only one more question.”

“Ask,” Sunmi responds in a defeated voice.

“Is it possible that the Crown Prince was involved in her death?” Before Lady Sunmi can react to Kyungsoo’s accusation, he adds, “This is the one topic that no one will leave alone when they speak to me. I’m at a loss at how to respond. Or if I should even bother entertaining the conversation.”

“He is not,” Lady Sunmi replies firmly. “Whether it was an accident or the act of a foul being, the Crown Prince never wished death upon anyone, much less his future Queen.”

“I will ignore the questions then,” Kyungsoo says, bowing his head in apology. “Thank you for answering my questions so graciously. I hope to never ask such things again.”

Sunmi sighs and shakes her head, her expression grave. “They are all so bored here that only the most abhorrent gossip could keep them occupied. It’s not your fault that they look to you for more of the same.”

Yoongi is right. What odd creatures these nobles are.

𑁍

Tonight, Kyungsoo is determined to stay by the Crown Prince’s side the entire night. He doesn’t understand what the Prince’s motives are for being so distant, but if he has to spend another few hours watching the people around him laugh over absolutely nothing, Kyungsoo might choke the laughter right out of them.

First, he does not separate when they enter the hall. Usually, he would step aside and allow the Crown Prince to be surrounded and swept away by a flurry of bright colors and perfumed skin. But now, he steps even closer and allows the strength he’s developed through his many laborious occupations keep him from being pushed out.

When they sit down, the Prince forgets to smile and say something clever, instead staring at Kyungsoo in barely concealed confusion.

“Who is this, Your Grace?” someone asks, when they notice that he isn’t speaking. 

“A close friend,” the Prince says, realizing Kyungsoo isn’t leaving.

“Oh, what is your name?” 

Kyungsoo takes a moment to locate the owner of the voice. It’s the young woman the Prince was laughing with at the pavilion a day ago. Her eyes are painted beautifully and they seem to come to life as she blinks curiously at him.

“It’s a secret,” the Prince interjects with a grin. “If you manage to pry it out of either of us, you will be granted a wish.”

Kyungsoo plays along and smiles impishly. “I suppose you’ll just have to call me whatever comes to mind.”

“Oh my, are all your companions this charming?” another young woman asks. She’s dressed more conservatively and her jewelry is gaudier than most of the other guests. A noblewoman aiming to become a concubine perhaps.

“Perhaps,” he responds, reaching for his bowl of wine. “But I don’t want to say.”

“Don’t be like that,” the noblewoman says with a playful wave of her hand. Kyungsoo imagines slapping it down and hearing her bangle clatter onto the ground. The enthusiasm from each person is nauseating. How the Prince has been doing this every night, Kyungsoo doesn’t know.

The asinine conversation goes on for quite a while and Kyungsoo finds himself at his limit as he interrupts every other sentence that involves inquiries into the Crown Prince’s marriage. Remembering Lady Sunmi’s fierce defense of the Prince, Kyungsoo feels guilty letting him suffer through each speculation. 

_Is the Crown Princess here?_ Kyungsoo wants to know what kind of candies they have at the table. _Why do you have no concubines and no children?_ Kyungsoo begins twirling his fan around in front of the speaker. _Would you like someone to keep you warm tonight?_

“Your Majesty,” Kyungsoo cuts in, feeling an unexplainable irritation at the girl who asks the last question. It’s hypocritical when they have the same profession, but he’s fed up. “I heard Lord Namjoon was asking for you earlier. I believe I have let you wander for long enough.”

Any confusion the Prince might have is covered with an easy smile. “I’m afraid I will have to bid you all a goodnight.”

There are protests and sighs of sadness, but Kyungsoo doesn’t let the Prince stay long enough to respond to any of them. With a hidden tug at the Crown Prince’s robes, he leads them away into the hallway.

“Where is Lord Namjoon?” the Prince asks, addressing him personally for the first time today. Kyungsoo is momentarily distracted by the Crown Prince’s full attention, but he manages to pull it together.

“I was lying.”

“Oh?” 

The Crown Prince bursts out laughing when Kyungsoo shrugs his shoulders, trying to appear nonchalant about leading the host of the festival away from the festivities.

“I was growing weary of the conversation,” Kyungsoo says, watching as the Prince attempts to smother his chuckles.

“I see.” The Prince seems loose from the few bowls of wine he downed throughout the night. “It’s quite late anyway–”

“Your Majesty!”

Kyungsoo and the Prince turn towards the young man speaking and all at once, Kyungsoo’s heart stops.

“Are you leaving already?”

The young man is dressed in crumpled teal robes and his hat is askew. With a strong jaw and straight nose, he is quite handsome, even as he stumbles toward them.

“I need to sleep before the sun rises, Lord Seungsoo,” the Crown Prince replies. 

They know each other. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t dare move, hoping that the young lord continues to keep his eyes on the Prince.

“Oh that’s funny, You’re very funny, Your Highness.”

“And you are very drunk,” the Prince replies, gesturing for one of the servants to help the lord up. 

“Is this a friend of yours?” Lord Seungsoo asks, his glazed eyes trying to latch onto Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo prays that the alcohol running through his body strong enough to tip him over. “I don’t think I’ve ever been introduced.”

“I’ll introduce you two when you can discern your right from your left,” the Crown Prince responds with an amused expression. “You came two days late. There will be quite a bit of catching up to do.”

“Wait your face,” the lord exclaims. “I know it!”

Kyungsoo stiffens, clenching his jaw, then forces himself to relax. Acting strange will only draw more attention to himself. 

With a smile that most would believe was genuine, Kyungsoo answers, “Many people say I have a familiar face. Unfortunately, I don’t believe I know you, my lord.”

“I must be truly drunk,” the lord says with a hearty laugh as the servant struggles to keep him standing. “Perhaps I should head to my chambers as well.”

“Yes, I think that would be the best course of action,” the Crown Prince agrees.

The lord is escorted away and before anyone else can intercept them, Kyungsoo proceeds as quickly as he can in the direction of the Prince’s chambers.

When they finally return, Kyungsoo slumps against the wall as the servants shut the sliding door behind them. Two of them help the Prince undress as Kyungsoo tries to catch his breath.

“Did you know him?”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and pretends not to hear the Prince’s question.

“Kyungsoo? Are you alright?”

“I am relieved you still deem me worthy to speak to, Your Majesty,” Kyungsoo says monotonously. Once again, he is too drained for this. Being tactful is for the well-rested.

“Why wouldn’t you be worthy?” the Prince asks blithely. Kyungsoo wishes he could hear the Prince’s thoughts, because he knows the Prince isn’t stupid enough not to know what he’s referring to.

“You have been avoiding me, Your Majesty.”

Silence. Then, “I am not in need of any more help. You may leave.”

Stunned, Kyungsoo opens his eyes and straightens immediately. But he’s met with the sight of the servants leaving while the Crown Prince stands bare-chested in the middle of the room. They haven’t finished dressing him for the night.

Carelessly, the Crown Prince shrugs on his nightshirt, but leaves it untied. Kyungsoo stands stock still, waiting for whatever the Prince will throw at him next.

“Your Majesty,” the Prince murmurs, contemplating Kyungsoo’s appearance. “Why do you still call me that?”

“Because there were others present,” Kyungsoo answers, gripping his fan tight enough that it will leave marks. Even in his mind, Kyungsoo can’t bring himself to think the Crown Prince’s name. It’s only spoken at his order.

“They wouldn’t care. Everyone is drunk already.”

Kyungsoo looks up, glaring at the ceiling. His features refuse to relax now that he can finally express himself without dozens of eyes on him.

“Perhaps, but the courtiers do love latching onto the smallest of interactions,” Kyungsoo replies, feeling his temper rising. It’s been a while since he’s last been this upset, but he can’t seem to quell his rising emotions.

“They do.” The Prince steps back while keeping his eyes trained on Kyungsoo. “I didn’t mean to avoid you.”

“So you avoided me by mistake?” Kyungsoo asks, letting them both hear how ridiculous his claim is. The Crown Prince frowns. “I go to bed alone, I wake up alone. I wander these palace halls like a spectre and when I try to do what I have been paid to do, I find that you have dozens of other companions lined up.”

“Are you jealous?” the Prince asks, seemingly trying to lighten the mood with a coy smile. Kyungsoo doesn’t return the sentiment, fixing his glare onto the royal now.

“I was given an exorbitant amount of money to come here, but I fail to see why.” Kyungsoo sighs and leans forward so he can remove his outer robe. “I will return the payment that was given to me for the rest of the festival. I feel that my time will be better spent elsewhere.”

“What?” The Prince stands up, nearly knocking over the wooden rack where his clothes are hanging.

“I am of no use to you here,” Kyungsoo reasons, as if his frustration is the sole reason he wants to leave. As if he hasn’t wanted to leave the moment he found out that _they_ were going to be here as well.

“Just being here is valuable to me,” the Crown Prince replies, hands half-raised as if he can convince Kyungsoo to stay through sheer will. “I’ve been struggling to balance my duties, but having a friend here–”

“If we were friends, you would be able to tell me why you’ve been staying away from me instead of leaving me all alone,” Kyungsoo bursts out, unable to contain himself any longer. It’s childish and petty, but Kyungsoo can’t take back his words. Maybe it will even help him leave, speaking more genuinely. 

Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo bows as low as he can without kneeling. “Forgive me, Your Majesty. I don’t believe I am suited to be your companion.” He can feel his face warming as he realizes how foolish he must look. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way.”

Kyungsoo stares at the wooden floor in confusion.

“I never meant for this to get so out of hand, I just wanted you not to feel crowded by me,” the Crown Prince continues. “I had a few responsibilities and I used them as an excuse not to see you. I do see us as friends, but I was worried that you didn’t.”

When Kyungsoo doesn’t move, still stunned, the Crown Prince pulls him up and takes his outer robe from his hands.

“Please stay. I won’t avoid you anymore, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo swallows trying to soothe his dry mouth. The Crown Prince takes his silence in stride and begins untying his undergarments. For a moment, Kyungsoo thinks that the Prince has finally decided to bed him, but before his swirling thoughts can take him any further, he is covered by his nightshirt.

The Crown Prince is dressing him.

“Your Majesty–” Kyungsoo begins to say, pulling away and trying to reorient himself. He thought he was going to be thrown out and banned, not apologized to and served by the Crown Prince.

“Stay.”

Echoes of a sweet child stare back at him as the Prince gives him a pleading look. How can one man show so many faces?

“Very well.” Kyungsoo allows his hands to be held as he’s pulled into the bed. 

He’s trying to leave, he reminds himself. He needs to leave as soon as he can, before any trouble can arise.

But he finds himself instead stroking the Prince’s hair and listening to his apologies.

He needs to leave, but tonight, he won’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains some graphic descriptions of sensitive content. i have included the specific warnings at the end of the chapter.

“Oh my!” a noblewoman exclaims when the Crown Prince lands his third shot in a row, right on the target in the middle.

Off to the side, Kyungsoo stands with Lady Sunmi and oddly enough, Prince Taehyung. All Kyungsoo knows of the young lord is that his love of drinking is only trumped by his love of wreaking havoc. Because of his activities from the night before, the younger prince has been forced to sit out, body still recovering.

“He’s very good,” Kyungsoo says as the Crown Prince smiles widely, giving him an air of misleading innocence that Kyungsoo is slowly growing accustomed to.

“His Highness prefers hand-to-hand combat, but archery is his next favorite sport,” Lady Sunmi replies without taking her eyes off the archers.

“Hyungnim has more drive than any of us,” Prince Taehyung chimes in. There’s an exuberance in his voice that Kyungsoo can’t even muster up on a good day. “Do you know how to shoot, Lord Kyungsoo?”

Lord. How strange. 

“I prefer to admire the marksmen from afar,” Kyungsoo says as the Crown Prince lowers his bow to let the next competitor shoot

“I see,” Prince Taehyung responds. “Well, I would’ve enjoyed participating, but our Crown Prince gave us no time to prepare.”

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asks.

They watch as the next lord misses the target entirely, overshooting towards the field.

“We were only told about the archery competition this morning. He said he wanted to spend some time with everyone when we weren’t all drunk,” Prince Taehyung tells him with a chuckle. “He usually spends the mornings with the courtesans, flirting and talking. I save that energy for when the sun goes down.”

Kyungsoo nods and smiles and continues to do so for the rest of the tournament as Prince Taehyung talks his way through every single conversation topic that exists. Lady Sunmi is too engrossed in the competition to add to their discussion, so Kyungsoo is delegated the task of keeping the Prince company. 

Prince Taehyung is more familiar with the Crown Prince than most of the royal family and he seems to approach his cousin with no malice or derision. He reminds Kyungsoo of a street mutt that used to follow him around asking for belly rubs and stealing any food he was carrying. A mischievous, but harmless pup. The Crown Prince does seem to be more blunt and relaxed when he talks with Prince Taehyung.

“How did the two of you meet?” Prince Taehyung asks harmlessly.

Lady Sunmi’s eyes dart to them, paying more attention to their conversation than she initially appeared.

“Guess,” Kyungsoo replies, keeping his tone light and teasing. He has a general idea of how they met, but Kyungsoo is low on details.

“On a horse ride,” Prince Taehyung answers vaguely.

Kyungsoo laughs, despite his rising dismay. The young Prince laughs with him, most likely out of habit rather than comprehending Kyungsoo’s amusement.

“I’ll let His Majesty tell the story. He’d be upset if I told it without his presence.”

“It must be a beguiling tale,” Prince Taehyung replies anticipatorily, but he drops the subject. 

With a small sigh of relief, Lady Sunmi turns her attention back to the match, pulling her coat a bit tighter around herself. She must not be very good at coming up with lies.

When the match finishes, Kyungsoo waves to the two nobles and tries to locate the Crown Prince. He looks for the largest gathering of people and is unsurprised to see the Prince standing in the middle. This morning Kyungsoo had woken to the sight of a maidservant tying the Crown Prince’s hair into a tight bun with fine ribbon and leather. A few stray strands have escaped the neat updo, but with the slight gleam of sweat and color on his cheeks, the image is attractive. While the men admire his accuracy and posture, the women admire how vibrant he looks.

It takes a few minutes before the Prince can extricate himself from his flatterers. He glances over at Kyungsoo every so often to check that he hasn’t left. 

“I need to catch up with an old friend of mine, but I will see you all later today,” the Prince announces, leaving before anyone can protest.

Kyungsoo is dragged along, moving through a maze of walkways and courtyards until they lose the Prince’s maidservants and eunuchs. After a few more confusing twists and turns, the Prince stops them in front of an inconspicuous door.

“In here,” he says, pulling Kyungsoo through.

The smell of old paper and dust hits Kyungsoo’s nose as they step into a room filled to the brim with shelves of documents.

“What are we doing here?” Kyungsoo asks, looking around in astonishment at the size of the room. The inconspicuous sliding door gave Kyungsoo low expectations, but the inside stretches far and wide. It would be easy to get lost in here among the scrolls and shelves. 

“I wanted to talk with you,” he answers with a sweet smile. “The library is usually unoccupied, so I thought it would be a good spot for us to talk without fear of interruption.”

“Everyone is probably running around looking for you. Shouldn’t we go back?” Kyungsoo asks, wondering why the Crown Prince wants to sneak around today. He needs to bathe and prepare for the event that is planned for the festival tonight. Some dancers and singers will be coming in to entertain while the guests continue indulging themselves.

“Don’t you want to explore somewhere other than my chambers?” the Crown Prince asks, walking past Kyungsoo to run his fingers along the spines of the nearest books. “It would be rude for me to turn guests away at my chambers, but if I am not there then I am unable to offend anyone.”

“Since when have you cared about offending others?” Kyungsoo asks, taking his gloves off. The library is warm despite the frigid temperature outside. It’s a wonder that the archers were able to nock their arrows at all.

“I don’t,” the Prince responds, grinning when Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows at him. “But it’s easier to interact with people who pretend to like me instead of outright despising me.”

“Pretend?” Kyungsoo follows the Prince further into the library. “Your expectations are woefully low.”

“Any higher and they will never be reached,” the Prince replies, smiling as if he’s said something very funny.

“Why not surround yourself with people who don’t disappoint you?” Kyungsoo asks.

“What, like you?”

Kyungsoo lets out a quiet chuckle and shakes his head, pretending that the Crown Prince’s words don’t send prickles of guilt down his body. He may not simper or evade the Prince, but he’s not reliable. The Crown Prince needs more people who are honest.

“Like Lord Namjoon or General Minseok,” Kyungsoo replies.

“Why not you?” the Crown Prince prods. His eyes are bright and questioning, framed by dark lashes. 

Kyungsoo hates that he cannot keep himself from marvelling the Prince’s beauty.

“As much as you enjoy my company, you aren’t exactly privy to my life,” Kyungsoo replies. But the same is true for Kyungsoo. Knowing who the Crown Prince prefers to keep at an arm’s length is not the same as knowing why he needs Kyungsoo to lull him to sleep at night. 

“Then tell me something I don’t know about you,” the Prince returns, slipping a book off of the shelves. He doesn’t seem hurt by Kyungsoo’s blunt words as he thumbs through the pages.

“What would you like to know?” Kyungsoo asks, feeling as if he missed a part of their conversation.

“Let’s see.” The Crown Prince holds up the book so that Kyungsoo can read the title. It’s a record of a lesser noble family’s genealogy. “Tell me about your family. You know all about mine, yet you never talk about yours.”

Kyungsoo’s fixed smile drops off his face before he can remember to control his expression. The Prince registers the change with a tilt of his head, returning the book back into the empty space on the shelf.

“What about them?” Kyungsoo asks, sounding more defensive than he means to. 

“Do you have any brothers or sisters?” the Prince asks, stepping back to get a better view of Kyungsoo.

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo says. This answer feels closest to the truth.

“What about your parents? Are they still alive?”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo flexes his hands in an attempt to keep them from stiffening, whether it be from the cold or his nerves.

“Do you not like them?”

Kyungsoo clenches his fists reflexively. “I don’t know.” Without pausing, Kyungsoo continues, “I’m famished. I believe you must be as well with your archery competition this morning.”

The Crown Prince is silent as he regards Kyungsoo with an inscrutable expression. Then, he smiles and pats Kyungsoo’s arm.

“Yes I am quite hungry. I didn’t eat much this morning.”

“Yet you still did well,” Kyungsoo replies.

“Yes, I suppose I did,” the Prince replies, heading towards the library sliding door. He waits a moment for Kyungsoo to follow, pretending that Kyungsoo hasn’t just evaded every single one of his questions. “Let us go eat.”

𑁍

Kyungsoo stares across the table, squinting as a lord regales the group with tales of his trips to the west. He won’t stop describing the camels and the women, although he seems to favor the camels. The Crown Prince is nodding along and reacting when he needs to, but by the drumming of his fingers under the table, he too grows tired of the lord’s stories.

But as repetitive as the conversation is, Kyungsoo is able to relax more than usual. No one is trying to start a discussion with him and whenever someone seems on the verge of doing so, Kyungsoo grabs more food or pours himself another drink. He feels warmer and if he moves too quickly the lights begin to blend together, but it’s not entirely unpleasant. His lack of interaction with the table can also be attributed to his drunkenness, so Kyungsoo continues to listen to the man talk.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo is broken out of his alcohol induced daze as a blood-curdling shriek erupts behind them. 

Turning too quickly, Kyungsoo clutches his head and blinks his eyes a few times to ease his vertigo. When he looks back up, he sees what the scream was directed at.

A servant is standing in front of a lord with a knife. Kyungsoo can’t hear what the man is shouting with the commotion from the guests drowning out the servant’s voice, but he seems very agitated. His face is red with anger and spittle flies out of his mouth. There’s a crazed look in his eyes as he waves his knife around, provoking a few more shouts of fear. 

A few of the Crown Prince’s bodyguards are already surrounding him and pulling him away from the scene, but Kyungsoo is unable to follow them as he is pushed out in the opposite direction by a panicked crowd. Concentrating on keeping his balance, Kyungsoo doesn’t realize they’ve been separated until he is standing alone in the middle of a corridor he doesn’t recognize.

After spinning in a circle in an attempt to determine his location, Kyungsoo has to fight a wave of nausea. While he is nowhere near as drunk as he was the first night, he clearly overestimated his tolerance tonight. He should’ve eaten more dinner and drank more water, but he was too distracted by the courtiers around him.

“Kyungsoo?”

With a quiet groan, Kyungsoo straightens to see who has called out to him. 

A pale face stares at him with concern. It takes a moment for Kyungsoo to put a name to the face.

“Yoongi, what are you doing out here?” Kyungsoo stumbles a little as he attempts to walk towards his friend. His drinking was a mistake. “Did you flee as well?”

“Flee?” Yoongi repeats slowly, reaching out to steady Kyungsoo’s swaying form. “What would I be fleeing from?”

“Someone came into the grand hall wielding a knife.”

Yoongi’s eyes widen considerably, but before he can ask any more questions, another scream echoes not too far from where they are standing. 

“Come on,” Yoongi says, slinging Kyungsoo’s arm over his shoulders. “Let’s hide for now.”

Kyungsoo nods and tries his best not to slow them down as Yoongi drags them through the nearest door. A familiar musty smell overwhelms Kyungsoo’s disoriented senses and he realizes where they are. 

“I was here this morning,” Kyungsoo says to Yoongi, using the shelves to prop himself up. For a moment he wants to stay against the solid wood and wait out the chaos like this, but then his eyelids begin to grow heavy. Knowing that falling asleep here would be a hassle, Kyungsoo pushes himself off and tries to find something to do while they wait. “Oh let me see if I can find where I was before.”

He shuffles down the rows of shelves, searching for the small nook the Crown Prince had stood at in the morning. The musty smell grows stronger, but along with it, there is another tang that Kyungsoo recognizes. Sniffing the air, Kyungsoo searches to find the origin of the mysterious scent, previous goal forgotten. It takes him only a few more steps to identify the source.

The first thing he sees is the light pink and navy blue waistline of a maidservant’s attire. It’s a confusing perspective to view the clothing from at eye level, so Kyungsoo eyes slide up until he sees the woman staring down at him with dull eyes and lips that are forced open by a swollen tongue.

Kyungsoo trips and falls back, unable to call out for someone, anyone, to do something about the woman hanging in front of him.

He isn’t sure how long he sits there, staring at her body. The smell comes from a small puddle of blood that has formed directly underneath her and continues to drip every once in a while. Her hands are clenched at her sides and there’s dried blood on her fingertips. The sight reminds him of another he saw years ago, but this time there’s no door between them, no servants pulling him out of the room and covering his eyes.

“Kyungsoo,” Yoongi says from the front of the room. “Where are you?”

“Here,” Kyungsoo whispers, his voice frightened away along with the rest of his senses.

“Kyungsoo? Are you alright?” Yoongi calls out, sounding slightly more concerned.

Clearing his throat, Kyungsoo says in a louder voice, “Here. I’m here. Yoongi.”

“What?” Yoongi’s voice is closer. He must’ve heard what Kyungsoo said because his voice has gone cold and stony. 

“There’s a dead woman here,” Kyungsoo repeats.

Yoongi appears silently next to him. If Kyungsoo weren’t already on the ground, he would’ve fallen over again.

At the sight of the hanging woman, Yoongi’s eyes widen and he grabs onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder for support.

“What on earth,” Yoongi murmurs in horror. His grip tightens on Kyungsoo as he attempts to pull him up to his feet.

“Should I find a guard?” Kyungsoo asks, scrambling to stand up. He wants nothing more than to leave, but Yoongi shakes his head.

“No. Not yet.”

Kyungsoo stares at Yoongi incredulously as he hears another drop of blood hit the ground. Yoongi doesn’t return his gaze as he steps forward and takes the woman’s pulse using her wrist.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asks, watching his friend step back with a dark look on his face.

“She’s still warm,” Yoongi replies, although it sounds as if he’s speaking more to himself rather than Kyungsoo. The new information makes Kyungsoo feel even more nauseous, knowing that she was alive not too long ago.

“I asked you what you were doing,” Kyungsoo says, roughly jerking Yoongi away from the corpse. Why aren’t they leaving?

“I’m checking her body,” Yoongi answers fiercely. His shock and terror seem to have worn off and there’s a determination in his eyes that Kyungsoo has never seen before. 

Kyungsoo wants to ask why Yoongi is going so far, but as they glare at each other he realizes his friend isn’t backing down. With a sigh, Kyungsoo releases him and takes a clearer look at the scene in front of them.

“Why are you so strong?” Yoongi mutters to himself, flexing his hand.

“Do you need help?” Kyungsoo asks, knowing that staying here longer will increase their likelihood of being caught. He hates this.

“Can you see where the blood is coming from?” Yoongi asks, sounding surprised but invigorated at Kyungsoo’s helping hand.

Kyungsoo swallows down his disgust and bends down next to the puddle of blood. When he looks up to follow the droplets, he sees her legs and then–

“It’s soaked through her pants,” Kyungsoo says, feeling indecent for looking up a woman’s skirt. For looking up a corpse’s skirt.

“The… moon?” Yoongi asks sensitively. For some reason, he’s facing away from them, staring at the wall. Kyungsoo is glad they can’t see one another’s expressions. Fortunately for both of them, Kyungsoo understands his query. 

“Wouldn’t she prepare for such events?” Kyungsoo asks, rising on wobbly knees. “There is too much blood at once. It looks as if she’s been stabbed, but only the clothes below her waist are stained.”

Yoongi lets out a confused noise as Kyungsoo looks up to where the rope is tied to the ceiling beams. It has been looped around twice, tightly wound because of the weight of the body. Kyungsoo steps back and follows the rope down to the woman’s neck–wincing when he sees her grotesque expression–then down to the puddle. 

Something is missing.

Now that Kyungsoo has grown more accustomed to the hanging body, or as accustomed as one can be, he is able to inspect its appearance without closing his eyes every few seconds.

“Kyungsoo,” Yoongi says abruptly. His head is tilted and he holds a finger to his lips.

Kyungsoo stops breathing as soon as he hears footfalls from the other side of the wall. With the sound of another person so close by, Kyungsoo is thrust back into reality. He and Yoongi are in a room with a dead body, poking around like two fiends. If anyone were to come in now, they could very well be locked up for their strange behavior.

They wait with bated breath until the sound of the footsteps faded completely, leading the person away from them.

“We need to go. Now,” Kyungsoo asserts, grabbing Yoongi by the arm before he can be pulled into another impromptu investigation. On his part, Yoongi doesn’t resist, letting Kyungsoo pull them all the way to the guarded doors of the Crown Prince’s living space. 

Stepping a little farther away from the soldiers, Kyungsoo leans in so they aren’t overheard. 

“I don’t care what your reasons were,” Kyungsoo whispers, feeling more concern than anger, “but let us never do that again.”

Yoongi smiles strangely and extricates himself from Kyungsoo’s hold.

“I will do my best to avoid such situations,” Yoongi replies, straightening out his sleeve. “Now go before His Highness grows ever more concerned.”

Kyungsoo frowns at the vague answer, but Yoongi is already halfway out of the courtyard. His robes glide over the snow, making Kyungsoo wonder if his own clothes are soaked at the edges as well. 

The blood. Kyungsoo’s robes are darker on the outside, but his hem is white. If he accidentally dipped his clothes in the puddle of blood, he’s going to have to explain how it came to be there and where it was from and why he didn’t say something immediately.

“Are you going in or not?” one of the guards asks rudely. He’s tall and muscular, but his impressive physique is made more intimidating with his nasty glare and leering eyes. “Or do you want me to escort you to His Highness?”

Kyungsoo inclines his head slightly, hoping that the sign of submission will save him from trouble. The guards are usually two polite young men, but Kyungsoo has never had to interact with them because there were always others escorting him in.

Fortunately, the other guard opens the door. Kyungsoo bows gratefully before rushing in and hoping his day does not worsen.

Once he is in front of the Crown Prince’s bedchambers, Kyungsoo spends some time pacing outside the room, deliberating whether or not he should mention the body to the Crown Prince. He keeps remembering the poor woman’s expression. There was fear and regret, and Kyungsoo and Yoongi just left her there. Alone. Again.

After some thought, Kyungsoo decides that tomorrow he will head to the library immediately where he will act as if he freshly discovered the body. At least with his “discovery”, the woman won’t be found by some poor scholar and she can be laid to rest quicker.

Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo steps up to the bedchambers and asks the eunuch stationed outside to open the door.

“Where have you been?” are the first words out of the Crown Prince’s mouth when he sees Kyungsoo standing apologetically in the doorframe.

“I was pushed out by the crowd and got lost,” Kyungsoo answers, awaiting his punishment.

Where did you wander off to?” asks the Crown Prince. He is unsmiling and Kyungsoo feels as if this is a face he has seen before. One that brings him great unease.

“The l–lions,” Kyungsoo stumbles, barely remembering not to mention the library. “The statues of the lions in the Stone Garden. I happened to run into Yoongi and ended up waiting for everything to settle.”

“I see,” the Prince replies, blocking the doorway. “It’s rather late to be returning. The culprit was caught quite a while ago.”

“Yes, it seems so,” Kyungsoo repeats, feeling nauseous again as he recalls the reason he has returned so late. “I’m not feeling very well. May we go to bed now?” 

It’s a sloppy way to avoid the question, but Kyungsoo’s expression must be convincing enough as the Crown Prince finally steps aside to let him in. But before Kyungsoo can walk past him, the Prince grabs his upper arm and pulls him close enough to hear him even at a whisper.

“Your Majesty?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion, heart thudding in a panic.

The Crown Prince stares at him, but seems to decide against something, loosening his grip on Kyungsoo’s arm.

“Nothing,” the Prince says. Kyungsoo waits until the Crown Prince drops his hand before stepping back so that they aren’t quite so close. 

“You prefer Your Majesty instead of my name,” the Prince says matter of factly.

Before Kyungsoo can apologize for his mistake, the Crown Prince walks ahead of him silently. His form is hunched over from the tiresome day. It seems Kyungsoo’s lack of warmth was the last straw for the Prince.

𑁍

The morning is quiet. Kyungsoo was hoping someone had found the woman’s body last night, but there is no word of a corpse, just of the man who raised a knife against one of the ministers.

The Crown Prince is quiet as well. He doesn’t open his mouth during breakfast for anything other than food and the few words exchanged are pleasantries to create a facade of normalcy. It’s so quiet that when the Crown Prince asks Kyungsoo to accompany him to the training grounds, he needs to ask two times because Kyungsoo didn’t realize he was being addressed.

And now they are at the training grounds where General Kim stands with a disgruntled expression. He wears light armor and his sword hangs at his side. Each breath they take is visible in the cool air and Kyungsoo sees the general take a particularly large one when he sees the Prince.

“Your Highness,” General Kim greets, bowing. 

“General Kim,” the Crown Prince returns, tilting his head slightly.

“Good morning, Kyungsoo,” General Kim says in a warmer tone. Kyungsoo murmurs his own greeting, then the general turns to the Crown Prince and glares at him. “You couldn’t have asked someone else to spar this early in the morning?”

“You’re the best,” the Prince replies with a sudden grin. “Why would I want to train with anyone but the best?”

“I have things to do,” General Kim says, but the Crown Prince shakes his head with a smirk.

“I conferred with your officers. You have nothing for the next few hours.”

The general looks as if he has a few choice words for the Prince, but instead he huffs out another breath of cold air and heads to the nearest building. The training grounds are deserted, but all four buildings are glowing in the dull weather. They must be sparring in one of them because it’s nearly impossible to get one’s limbs moving in the freezing temperature.

When they enter the first building, Kyungsoo is embraced by a gust of warm air. The Crown Prince’s eunuch lets out a sigh of relief from behind him as they all step in.

The inside of the room is nearly bare except for one wall which is covered in racks of weaponry and armor. The wooden floor is all scratched up from previous skirmishes and there’s the faint smell of sweat and metal in the air. There doesn’t seem to be anyone else present, but there are candles lit and the warmth must come from somewhere.

Kyungsoo is led to the side of the room without the weapons and the rest of the servants stand beside him. Meanwhile, General Kim and the Crown Prince shed their outer layers, until they are only wearing their lightest outerwear. For a while, the two of them swing their bodies around, stretching while the general takes jabs at the Prince. The Prince merely laughs and returns them. It’s the first time Kyungsoo has seen him so open and genuine and it brings a ghost of a smile to his own face.

And then they finally begin.

General Kim is the first to lunge forward. His speed and precision are just as impressive as one would expect of a general, but it is the Prince’s parry that Kyungsoo latches onto. With just as much strength, he throws General Kim off and returns with a quick slice of his own that the general barely has time to avoid.

“Are they trying to kill each other?” Kyungsoo asks, pulse quickening at each exchange. The clang of their swords rings throughout the room and the only other noise is the sound of their heavy breathing.

“They prefer the intensity of a real duel,” the head eunuch answers succinctly.

Enamoured by their skill, Kyungsoo doesn’t even spare a thought to the stony response. Unconsciously, Kyungsoo begins to close his fist as if holding a sword of his own. It’s been so long since he’s last touched one. He can almost feel the weight of it, the power behind it.

Another loud clash brings him out of his reverie and Kyungsoo sees that the Prince is laying on the ground, both swords in the general’s hands.

“You’re never going to let me win, are you?” the Prince asks as he stands back up. He reaches for his sword, but General Kim moves it out of his reach with mirthful eyes. With an annoyed grunt of his own, the Crown Prince stops trying to take it.

“Minseok.”

“Yes, Your Highness?” 

They stare at each other for a brief moment before the Prince leaps forward fast enough to wrestle the sword back. After that, they go back and forth for another hour, throwing mean strikes and even meaner words. By the time they’re both on the ground, the Prince is laughing too hard to continue and General Kim seems similarly giddy.

“ _That_ is why I ask you to spar.”

The general just shakes his head and glances at the wall of spectators. Kyungsoo accidentally meets his stare and General Kim must see something in him that Kyungsoo forgot to bury away.

“Do you want to try?”

But it isn’t the general that asks.

Sitting up, the Crown Prince raises his eyebrows and gestures to the weapons wall behind him.

“I can’t,” Kyungsoo says quickly, hiding his hands behind his back. Afraid that they’ll betray him as they tremble in excitement.

“Nonsense,” General Kim says, already getting up to grab two wooden swords. “Everyone should know how to defend themselves.”

Then he’s in the middle of the room without his winter wear, standing opposite the Crown Prince. General Kim is behind him, adjusting his posture, telling him to take the Prince down, explaining how exactly to do so.

The Crown Prince gives Kyungsoo his first smile of the day as they stand in front of each other, but it’s nothing like the friendly grins from earlier. There’s a sardonic edge to it as they circle one another.

After a few turns, the Crown Prince must realize that Kyungsoo won’t be making the first move, so he swings first.

The wooden sword is much lighter than what Kyungsoo is used to so his counter is too fast and he is jabbed in the side. Kyungsoo winces and curls over the injury.

“Go easier on him,” the general says. The Crown Prince has the decency to look apologetic as he agrees.

“Do you need a break?” the Prince asks.

Kyungsoo ignores the flare of exasperation and humiliation as he straightens. Changing his stance to a proper one, Kyungsoo grips his sword a little tighter.

“No.”

Then, Kyungsoo lands the first blow.

Caught off guard by his abrupt movement, the Crown Prince nearly gets hit on the wrist, but he manages to jump back. His expression is startled, but he recovers and swings again. A few more exchanges later, Kyungsoo has adapted to the light weight of the word and meets the Crown Prince’s blows head on. As they fight, the Prince’s infectious smile begins to return and Kyungsoo knows he’s on the verge of smiling back again.

General Kim has been silent the entire time, but the servants have been gasping and even clapping on accident before realizing what they were doing.

It ends when the Crown Prince slips and falls, tripping Kyungsoo as well. They collapse ungracefully into a heap and Kyungsoo finds himself in a far more intimate position than before.

The Crown Prince is bracketed on either side by Kyungsoo and his smile has faded as he stares up at Kyungsoo. Breathing heavily, the two of them can’t find the energy to move. This close, Kyungsoo can see the beads of sweat running down the Prince’s face. It should be unpleasant, but all Kyungsoo can think of is the last time he was in a position like this. He doesn’t remember who he was with, but he can remember how alluring it was. Whoever they were, they can’t compare to the Crown Prince’s flushed face and hard body.

“You said you couldn’t,” the Prince says softly, shattering the moment. 

“I can’t,” Kyungsoo repeats in a shaky voice. _I shouldn’t_.

“Your Highness!” 

General Kim helps them both up as the servants tend to the Crown Prince. Kyungsoo ducks his head as he replays what he just did. He can’t just wave away his actions with vague answers this time. He could tell the Crown Prince that he picked up the skill with a few of his patrons but it’s too easy of a lie to see through. His mother will collapse if she hears of what he did.

“That was impressive,” General Kim says, deceivingly friendly. 

“It was just wild swinging,” Kyungsoo responds. What will he do? What can he do?

He can’t bring himself to look at the Prince as he glances at the two fallen swords. It’s been ruined by Kyungsoo. Again.

There’s an urgent knocking on the doors, allowing Kyungsoo to be alone as the general rushes over to see who it is. The chill of the winter blows in and it gives Kyungsoo some relief as he cools down. He can’t come up with his next steps but he’ll manage something. He has to.

“What?” The general’s voice is sharp and alarmed, forcing Kyungsoo to see what has him so distressed.

A eunuch is standing at the door, old and frail. He looks as if the wind could just blow him away if he wasn’t weighed down by his clothes. The morose expression on his face hints to Kyungsoo what they might be discussing and his fears are confirmed with the next words out of General Kim’s mouth.

“There has been a death in the library, Your Highness. It has been asked that we all avoid the area while the royal guard investigates.”

“I thought we arrested the knife-wielder already?” the Crown Prince queries, brushing off the help of the servants as he stands up.

“This is another death. A maidservant, Your Highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw/tw: graphic depiction of a hanging corpse, mentions of suicide, violence towards women


End file.
